Bio Hazard
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: A new type of creature, similar in nature to a vampire, appears before the Cullens and the Volturi trying to see who is good. WIll he learn who is, and what other secrets will they learn of this biological mystery? Jane/boy OC, Seth/Tanya, Alec/girl OC
1. The Strange Child

Jane Pov

I'm walking on the walls of Volterra, and thought I might have found myself an easy snack. I saw a young teen walking the outskirts with nothing but a skateboard and a backpack. Young ones are always so tender. I watched and observed. I circled the area watching the boy like a shark circling its prey. When I noticed a difference in his movements. He steps were as if he was gliding on air. The objects he carried seemed to bring no burden, despite the obvious bulk. His scent was that of neither a child of the moon, nor that of a vampire. He was definitely not one of those wretched wolves because they would never leave their precious reserve.

I appproached, cautious to what he might be, although I was sure he was no real threat. I came up next to him as if I was a fellow travelor, journeying to Volterra for some unknown reason. He seemed to acknowledge me with a short nod, and continued his way towards the city. I licked my teeth, prepared to strike, and found myself against the outer wall. He was holding me with a single hand, quite strong at that, and stared at me as if I had been a long lost ally.

"Thirsty aren't you?" He asked calmly. I was stunned. How could a simple human know of my impending assault. I looked at his eyes to find them of different shades each. His left eye was a deep emerald green, shining in the moonlight. The other, a deep gold, akin to the shade of the Cullens' eyes. He had middle length white hair. Not old granpa weak and thin white/grey hair. It was thick, strong shining white almost silver, almost as if it was made of pure silk.

He moved away, leaving me holding my throat, breathing heavily. He seemed to be searching for something in his bag when I tried to cause him pain. He seemed to giggle slightly, and pulled out a can of tomato juice. He threw the bright red canister to me, with strength I hadn't expected.

"Here. This helps with my cravings. It's not the same, but the texture should be enough to tide you over for a few hours at least." He said as he brought another bright red can of the juice, and drank it down fairly quickly. "By the way, don't try that trick with the stare again 'cause it won't work."

I was stunned. He had known I had tried to use my gift on him, yet he went unaffected and still felt it. Such power was very interesting. He was similar the Bella, yet he seemed to eminate a different power. Almost like he knew exactly what I had tried to do, not just that I had tried to do something.

"What are you?" I asked as I opened the can.

"I would say vampire, but I guess that title is reserved for you crystal creatures." He answered, and continued on his way to the city. I followed after him, amuzing him by drinking the substance, and found it to have an interesting texture that did in fact sooth my burning throat, if only slightly. "Besides, I'm stronger than you guys, and I don't have to drink blood on a daily basis without the burning. It only comes after a couple of monthes of absolutely nothing. That had sucked. Still, tomato juice, and wild deer works great to get rid of it. Oh I almost forgot, what's your name?"

I would have blushed if I could. He had known I had tried to eat him, pinned me to a wall, and knew of my kind, and yet he had given me something of his to help it, and had no other question other than to my name. This child was very confusing to say the least. I thought about it, and figured the truth was the best since he would be dead soon anyway.

"Jane of Volturi. I must ask, are you not afraid of my kind?" I asked. I was already trying to figure out what he was, but I needed to know if he feared me at all. Fear was my greatest thing. Next to pain of course.

"No need to be, since you aren't any real threat individually. I have fought _vampires_ before, but never more than one or two, and they had tried to feed. It would be a shame to end a beauty like you was just thirsty. Besides, even if I did break you, as long as you don't get burned, you'll be fine." He answered. Was he really so strong. I breathed in my nose to try and get his scent again. It was one of nothing like I had ever sensed before. Vampires had very sweet smell. Children of the moon had a dank, rotting smell as did the wolves. Human's smell like blood with slight differences that separate them.

This child, on the other hand, smelled like an odd mix of tomato juice, blood, and roses. Not one scent remained to shine above the others, as if he was made up of each equally. Never before had such a smell ever touched my nose, nor had any smell proven so alluring. It was enough to make me feel a strange mix of lust and desire, one of which I had nevver experianceed before. I have felt bloodlust, but never actual lust. Desitre sure, fore blood, pain and fear. Never for another creature as anything other than food.

This child however, with his smell alone, was making me experience feeling I was not yet akin to experiencing. It felt nice though, to feel this way.

I followed him into Volterra as he placed his skateboard on the ground. It was a simple board, designed to hold only about 180 lbs. Its grip and graphic were both well worn, but still viable and visible. The graphic was similar to his clothing, a mix of gothic fashion and skater attitude. The very picture of rebellion. He wore a red t-shirt covered by a black open butten shirt, with black cargo pants and untied sneakers. Each had either a skull motif, or a black rose motif all over them. It was very odd to find such a style in Volterra, considering such attire would find itself more welcome in North America than Italy.

"Wow. So this is the home of the Volturi? Nice place. Although, I thought Volterra was the safest placce from vampire attacks. Yet not five hundred feet from the city walls, a member of them tried to feed on me. Quite interesting." He said as he hoped on his board and proceeded to glide down the streets on the old, battered board. I followed after, hoping to bring him to Aro to see if he could be of any use. He seemed to pick up on that I wanted him to go somewhere, and allowed me to lead.

I brought him to the entrance underneath the clocktower, showed him the entrance and proceeded to show him the way.

"Let me guess, you wanna show me to the boss man right? Don't blame you." He said as we approached the main hall. As we entered the main hall, we were quickly greeted with that oaf of a servant Felix and Demetre. I left the child with them, giving a clear warning not to touch him. I walked up to Aro and placed my hand on his.

"Very interesting. Tell me, what do you plan to do about that lust?" Aro whispered silently enough for only me to hear. I had forgotten he would hear that, but shrugged it off. "So tell me child, who are you, what are you, and what business do you have with us?" He asked the child after my silence. I took my place next to Alec at the front of the room.

"I merely wished to see why the Volturi are considered so powerful. I guess I got my answer. So many gifts, and so many with them, it's really cool." The child answered.

"You can tell our gifts?" Aro asked, seeming even more intrigued.

"Yup, and so much more." He answered. Aro rushed towards him, grabbed his shoulder and remained silent.

"Another who can resist us? You are all appearing like flies now aren't you?" Aro asked jokingly and with a hearty laugh.

"Thanks, now I know everything I need to about the Volturi." the child responded.

"What do you mean child?" Aro asked.

"I have a few gifts of my own. One I think you might have heard of. Temporary power adaptation." He answered. I had no honest idea what that meant, but it left Aro completely silent as well as Caius and Marcus stunned. When Aro finally spoke, he seemed to be cautious in what he said.

"You can not only sense others gifts, but also learn them for a short time?" he asked.

"Yes, as well as make them slightly stronger. May I demonstrate with the gorgeous beauty over there's gift?" he asked motioning to me.

"By all means." Aro answered. The child breathed deeply, stared at Felix and made him crumble to the floor in pain. It seemed to affect Demetre and Santiago as well, just not to the same effect.

"You see, ones like her I can create a rippling effect, allowing it to affect more than one person, it just weakens with each person." the child answered.

"Unbelievable. I must say I would very much like a child such as yourself to join us. Would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro asked suddenly.

"I thought it was a vampire only club?" the child asked. "I am by no means the same definition of 'pyre as you guys. I don't need blood constantly, just pnce in a while, and I am not made of crystal, but flesh and blood."

"Even so, wwith such a gift, you would be a marvelous addition to our family. Chelsea, why don't you show him your talent." He motioned to Chelsea to come forward. The child smiled wickedly at that, but as I was about to warn Aro of the child's possible intentions, I felt a sudden detachment from him. My long since createed bond of master and servant suddenly snapped, leaving me with not a care for the existance, or end there of, of my former master. I turned to the child, knowing he must have done it, and felt a pang of thankfulness. I mouthed Thank you to him, and he smiled harder.

Suddenly the entire room began to surge with chaos as the child, as I guess he began to do at least, snapped the strong ties placed on all our members, creating a surge of chaos and disorder amongst us. I turned to Felix, and, now free of my loyalty to Aro, made him writhe in pain yet again. I was about to turn and do the same to Santiago, but was suddenly carried away by an unknown force, and was in mere moments down the hall of the Volturi stronghold with only the child near me.

"Well that went way better than I thought it would. Man, to think I actually cnsidered joining them." He said. I was stunned. In mere seconds, he had learned everything about the volturi from Aro, shattered the bonds that kept us so closely held, and rushed out of there with me. I stared at him in disbelief. He was amazing. "Okay next stop the Cullens. You wanna come along?" He asked. I could only nod. Why hadn't he created a bond with me with Chelsea's power, but just destroy the bonds of the Volturi.

"Okay let's go."


	2. A What Pyre?

Jane Pov

He dragged me out of Volterra, myself knowing that, for the moment at least, I wouldn't be noticed. The Volturi was in such disarray when we left that they were probably busy trying to get everyone back into the bonds Chelsea would place, and it wouold be some time before I was missed. I had seen Alec slip away as well.

We headed towards an airport, where he seemed to already have two tickets ready, and headed on the first plane to Washington state. Is he plenning on doing the same thing to the Cullens? Why did I care? I felt no attachment to the Volturi anymore, nor did I feel anything new, except for the gratefulness towards this child for allowing me to finally breathe free from Aro.

"So why did you come to Volterra in the first place?" I asked as I sat comfortably in the first class chair.

"I wanted to see if it would be a nice place to live in. I wanted to see if the Volturi really were the keepers of peace, but after I saw inside Aro's mind, I knew they were nothing but true evil. You have a simialr train of thought, but that's because you've been bound to the sadistic power happy maniac for years, so I don't blame ya. Like I said before, i couldn't let a beauty like you be killed. I knew once Aro found someone more useful, he would dispose of you and your brother. He likes your gifts, but the moment he knew what I could do, I am sure he would have kicked you to the side. Sorry." He told me.

I was taken off guard by that. All these years of being his loyal puppet would have been met with immediate removal at the slightest hint of a better offer? I would have protested, but now free of his grasp, I realized he was dead right. Aro didn't care about me, just my gift, and once it proved useless, I would be nothing more than a mouth to feed. I was surprised he hadn't killed me after the battle with the Cullens five years ago. The Cullens.

"What of the Cullens?" I asked, curious to what fate he had decided for them.

"Not sure. If they're as bad as the Volturi, I will simply leave them since Chelsea's power is gone now. I still have yours, but that's because your close. Once I'm out of range of someone's gift, I can't use it anymore. I know you liked what I did to Felix and Santiago by the way. You really don't like them do you?" He asked. I was still curious about the Cullens though so I nodded and continued.

"What if the Cullens prove good?" I asked.

"Then I will try to join them. I think I'd fit right in, since I am both a veggie'pyre and completely different from most of those like me. Hell, I'm only fourteen, and still aging, and born to both human parents." He answered. Hold on, he was still aging, was a vampire, and had human parents? " I get it, hard to believe, but it's an old ailment from the middle ages. It's called Alchemist's syndrome. It causes immense gene mutation, creating a creature of completely different than there parentage, and can make almost anything. Thus, an aging vampire. Although, I'm pretty sure I'll stop at full growth." He told me.

This was so strange. A vampire who had born naturally. It would explain why his bloodlust was so minimal. We started hitting some turbulance, but qquickly left it, and were asked by the flight attendant in that skimpy outfit if we would like anything to drink. We both ordered tomato juice. I felt jealous of her, angry that she had worn such an object of clothing near him. What is wrong with me?

"Oh just so ya know, I can't use gifts like Chelsea's on myself, so I couldn't create a bond between us. Sorry, but I guess we'll just go our separate ways after the flight." He told me.

"Actually, I would like to join you in meeting the Cullens. I find you quite interesting, and besides, I can't wait to meet that halfbreed Renesmee." I told him. I needed to know if he could get rid of these feelings I was experiencing, or maybe if he could make them flourish. I will honestly say his power and appearnce caused alot of lust and desire to build in me very quickly.

"Hello passengers, we will be landing shortly so please turn off all electronis devices. Thank you for flying ItaliAir." The captain told us. It had been seventeen hours, and I was getting kind of board. I was used to private jets, not public aircrafts with tons of people onboard that I wasn't allowed to eat.

"If your so thirsty, when we get outside you can have some of mine alright?" He told me as we started getting off the plane.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely stunned.

"I have blood, and I bet it tastes better than human blood, or exactly the same. Just don't suck me dry okay." He told me. When we got outside, he turned and ddid something to his arm making it bleed. He offered it to me, and the smeel was so alluring that I couldn't resist. I began drinking it up, enjoying each second of the taste that was a mix of human blood, roses and tomato juice, just like his scent. I pulled away after a minute, satisfied, and he seemed just fine. The wound closed the moment I pulled away. He really was flesh and blood.

We lefted and I told him I would rent a car. I had my own money outside the Volturi, so expenses would be my concern, and I made that very clear if we were going to travel together. He didn't protest, just smiled as I told him how it was as if I did this all the time.

"You know, you're actually even more beautiful when you're serious than when you're surprised." He said. I stared at him, then just hopped in the car I rented and drove us of to the Cullens' home. At the very least, Carlisle and Esme should be there. As long as the wolves... Too late. Two creatures were following us on the outskirts of the woods, just out of the sight of human eyes, but certainly not mine or my nose. I recognized one as that reddish furred Semi-alpha Jacob. He seemed to be confused.

The other was that half breed Renesmee, running right up along side him. She looked like she was about sixteen years old now, and she was very beautiful, far more than I ahd expected. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a purple blouse, and pumps, thought none of them impeded her speed. She had become very adept at using her powers. Good girl.

We came to the house drive way when they stopped to watch.

"So that's Jacob. He's sure who you are, but not who I am." The child told me.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Someone nearby named Edward can read minds, so now I can too. The girl is pretty sure I'm the same as her." He told me. We drove up to the house and were greeted by the entire coven and pack.

"Jane what are you doing here?" Alice asked. Shouldn't she know?

"Who is the kid?" Jasper asked.

"I can't hear his thoughts." Edward said.

"I can hear yours." the child said. The entire pack grew wide eyed, and the Cullens each took a very slight lean back.

"How can you? Is that your gift?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"No it's that guy Edward's gift." He told them.

"Then how can you use it?" Edward asked.

"I can't see him in my visions." Alice said to Esme.

"Because of my first passive gift. Temporary power adaptation." only Carlisle seemed to understand what that meant. "It also has shown me we have a prophet, and emotional tension manipulator, a mental barrier, and a contact telepath."

"How can you hear us? My shield is up." Bella said.

"Barriers don't work on me. Never have." He told them. He hopped out of the car, and one of the wolves, who I recall was named Paul, seemed to jump the gun, launching at him. He jabbed him in three places with a single finger, and the wolf fell to the ground asleep.

"How did he?" I heard Rosalie ask partially.

"I am not of your kind in one sense, and am in another. I am no halfbreed though. Maybe I should clear things up with your leader." He said and rushed up to Carlise, placing a hand on his. Carlise motioned for the others to stay still, and seemed to understand suddenly everything.

"This child is something I thought only a myth, but then so were we before." Carlisle said. "Show the others." The child did so, touching everyone for a few minutes revealing everything that happened. He finished with Renesmee, and ran back to me.

"So you see, I came here looking for a home, and I know now you are not evil. You also realize, I've disassembled the Volturi for the time being. I have seen their evil, and wish to have no part of it, as well as my companion, who I know you are each well acquinted with, has also chosen now that she is free of Aro's grasp." The child told them.

Carlisle brought everyone together to talk over it, and it seemed to be leaning in our favor.

"Tell us one more thing child. What is your name?" Edward asked.

"Evan. Evan Keme Honiahaka."

Jacob Pov

Honiahaka! That explains the scent perfectly. He smelled like a quilette who was turned, which I thought was impossible. He was John Honiahaka's son. He was my father's best friend growing up until he left the reserve to go search for fame. I had heard he had died, but he was the only one who had that last name.

The oother reason that was so alaring to everyone since they alll heard that was the meaning behind that name. Keme Honiahaka means 'Secret Little wolf.'

"Jacob I see what you mean but it just can't be." Edward told me as I turned back. The rest of the coven had taken Jane to see if she was honest. The boy was left with Edward, me, the pack and an unconscious Paul.

"It can't be anything else. Yo kid, you ever heard of the Quiletes?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Dad used to be one of them till he left. Why?" that clinched it.

"Then that means he's one of us, and one of them." Sam said. He was right. No matter what made him like this, he was still a blood sucker and a wolf. His scent was very comforting, being similar to the scent of our people, yet mixed with that of the blood suckers, making it offsetting as well.

"You mean you are the Quiletes? Dad told me the legends, but i thought they were just that legends. Well, at least until now. It explains a few things about me though." Evan told us.

"Like what?" Sam said cautiously.

"Like this." He said. He teeth grew very large fangs. His hand turned into large claws, and he smelled alot more like us. Then I noticed a small thing aroundd his neck. A small crucifix that hung down. Why would a blood sucker wear one of those?

"They are simialr to your teeth and claws. Each year I can go farther and farther. Soon, I might even be able to turn like you guys. Though, I don't know if I could." He told us.

"I didn't think it was possible because venom to us is poison, but you were born normal, so you were an exception. Wow a real wolf vampire. Cool!" said Seth.

Most of the pack glared at him, making him shrink, but I didn't. I agreed with him, sort of. It was odd we had never known about this. Why hadn't John Honiahaka told us he had a son?

"Where is your dad?" Sam asked.

"He died when i was six by the hands of the Volturi. Mom died giving birth to me. I don't remember her very well, just that she was of asian descent and was very beautiful. Not much else." He answered.

Paul started coming to, and saw the child. Sam turned, informed Paul of all the new info, yet Paul still seemed angry at him. He tried to attack again, this time missing completely. This kid was even faster than Edward, by alot. He was on Paul's back holding back a laugh.

"Stupid werepyre, I'll kill you!" Paul said leaping in the air to get him off, but insteead got a head to head contact knocking him to the ground. When he got back up, he tried to charge again. Unfortunetly, he was stopped in his tracks. A simple finger flick to the forehead sent Paul through several trees and into the ground, unconscious yet again. We all laughed a bit, and welcomed our new brother in. He was a quileute as far as we were concerned, and noone would be able to disagree.


	3. The Wolf, The Vampire, and The Wardrobe

Jane Pov

I had been warily told that, as long as I remained behaved, I could stay here, until Evan made his decision of whether or not to trust the Cullens. I also had to only drink animal blood, could not go out in public on a sunny day, or use my powers out of anything other than self defense in case the Volturi came, which we all knew they would eventually.

Tonight was a full moon. An entire month had passed since I had met the strange Evan, and had made our way to the Cullens. So far, Evan still wanted to see how they interacted with humans, looking for any sign of corruption, and so far he told me, he had found none.

I arrived at the small beach that I had learned was a favorite place of Bella and Jacob, back when they were both human. The ever present clouds had retreated for the time, revealing a startlingly white moon, one I would never expect to see so bright. I sat upon a bone white log, and watched, still breathing in the fresh air of freedom. Freedom from Aro. Freedom from the Volturi. Freedom to become whomever I wished.

I sat there for some time before I heard a absolutely mesmorizing sound. It was low at first, getting louder over time. I looked over to the source of the sound, a person standing on the cliff overlooking the lake. He had been masked in shadow so deep, even my eyes were blinded by it, and the only light being the moon the struck his instrument allowing me to see it. He held what seemed like a carved sea shell, made into a flute sounding instrument, and made a sound that was impossibly loud for such an instrument, easily heard by wolf, vampire and human alike. I saw Jacob and Renesmee come up behind me, holding hands and listening to the melody like I was.

It was obviously a self made piece because I had never heard it before, and I had centuries of music stored within my mind. It seemed to create a feeling of... warmth and relief inside me. I saw that it had the same effect of the odd couple who took a seat next to me on the bone white bench.

It went on for several hours, and caused my ever existing thirst to suddenly disappear, my constant desire to cause pain and fear melt away, and my hatred for many things, especially Aro, for the time at least, to fade to the back of my mind, away from any thought or process.

We all moved forward, running towards the sound, and met with the player on the cliff. We found a Evan standing there, playing a sea shell flute, eyes closed, and a look of perfect peace across his face. He took one step into the moon light and opened his eyes, showing a feature not before seen by any creature I had ever seen or heard of. His eyes began to reflect the light of the moon, and his hair glowed bright silver in the moonlight. He became the image I had seen numerous times in novels of the perfect vampire of old lore, one that may have nothing on us in power, but far surpassed us in beauty.

Each part of his skin was as smooth and flawless, not having the tiny stone appearance that always came with our skin, that was to small for anyone short of our kind to notice, and even we needed to concentrate to see it. His hair flowed long and strong, creating a wall of shimmering silver in the air. His eyes glow brightly, showing such a feel of passion and kindness, that I couldn't believe he could be of something so similar to our race. Even with our incredible beauty, I knew we could not hold a candle to this figure who stood before us, nor could we ever find such peace in anything other than the moment we drank blood, and the few minutes after, before the slight part of the thirst returned.

Jacob and Renesmee looked on from their spot by the tree line, but I advanced forward, feeling mesmorized by the sound. It was as if he was making me drawn to him, purely with the sound of that insturment. It was like the pied piper, drawing his rats. This child could draw others to him, merely by creating music, must have been one of his gifts. The tone created such harmony inside us, that it made all desire and hunger disappear, creating such peace, that I thought I had died, and entered a realm of the afterlife where no turmoil or pain exist. All these things, created by a single odd instrument, played an extraordinarily odd musician.

I came to him, standing mere millimeters away from him to the side, and rested me head on his shoulder, feeling a greater sense of bliss than ever had come to me before. I saw him smiled as I touched his shoulder, my icy, stone skin meeting his warm, soft flesh. Even with that, the music remained unimpeded, and continued to play. I closed my eyes, full of such peace, that I wished it would never end, but God does not favor our kind, so I knew eventually it would have to. Still, he played all through the night, until the moon set in the forest, and the first beam of sunlight in this usually cloud filled area broke through.

He lowered the instrument, and the music stopped. However, my thirst and my love of pain did not return with the fall of the music, but my feeling for Aro returned slowly. It was as if the song had erased the feelings that caused me discomfort from my mind, but it could not erased those created by memories. Those would remain, burned deep into my mind and psychy.

I didn't remove my head, enjoying the feel of such soft, warm skin. Such warmth, like a gentle fire at the hearth at the end of a long day of work and toil, that left one with a feeling of peace in their mind. I had never felt peace before, so for all these things to cause it, it made me feel strange, and to some degree, even scared at this sudden flood of emotions, and yet, I never wanted it to end. I felt a deep bond of friendship flourish with my rescuer, and maybe, just maybe, something far deeper.

"I hope you enjoyed that." He said in a tone I had never heard him speak in before. He normally talked in a nonchalant, noncaring, free style of speech that left one with the impression that this child truly believed nothing in this world could ever harm or discourage him. The kind you here from truly passionate skaters, artists and those who have found what some call nirvana. A sense where they are truly free, and have not a care in the world, and never will.

This tone, however, was very different, with no hint of such blissfulness. This tone was much deeper, unlike his normally teenage voice that was still caught between high child and deep adult. It had a deep sympathy in each word, as if each carried a deep feeling of caring and understanding, like any worry or pain I felt would deeply affect the speaker.

He couldn't read my mind, since Edward was nowhere near, but I felt as if he knew everything I needed, and wanted. Like he had a perfect sense of empathy, like he could just feel the needs and desires of the people around him. I felt a small twinge of something between us, and I saw in my mind his thoughts. He was using Renesmee's power, and was showing me what he was thinking.

I saw both of us in a large field of flowers, all deep true blue roses, a color they could never really become, and a bright full moon in the sky. I saw myself running through the field with a small thing in my arms, and him running after me, both of us laughing happily. We were moving at human speed, only about 11 mph, but I could feel the joy and bliss between us. I saw us both wearing casual clothing, myself in a bright blue sundress, and him in a loose, navy blue t-shirt and jean shorts, with neither of us wearing any shoes. My hair had been let loose, no longer confined to the slick style I normally wore it, and had somehow lengthened. We stopped together in the center, and stared at the thing in my arms.

It was a bundle, a wrapping of cloth that surrounded a small creature inside. It was a baby girl, one that looked like both of us, having my deep blue eyes from when I was alive, and had his pale white/silver hair. She couldn't be more than a few months old, but she appeared very beautiful, even for one so young. No fat or pudge showed on her, like most babies, and her skin appeared a mix of ours, a soft, perfect texture with a hint of crystal. She giggled in my arms, staring at both of us.

I heard him say one more thing to me before the scene disappeared, but it was the real him in my mind, not the one in the scene. _This is possible for ones like _me_, and a future I truly desire for _us_. I love you, my starlight beauty._

The image disappeared, leaving me with so many questions, like how it could happen with my vampirism, and why he had shown me such an image of serenity. One thing, however, had been answered in that last sentence, a question I had wondered since the moment he shattered my bond with Aro. Whether or not he could finally be the it, the thing all vampires searched for until they found it. Could he be my mate, and now I knew I had my answer. He was my mate, and I never felt so sure of such a thing in my entire existance. Never before, or again.

Jacob Pov

In that moment as the song ended, Renesmee showed me images of a future for us both. An image we shared many times, and deeply desired to come true. Both of us together, watching over the beach, and enjoyed the buzzing of laughter, and chattering of children. Our children. We didn't know yet if she could have a child, but once she was fully grown, we had both become adamant on our attempt to find out. She was my imprint, my one true love, and such a thing was powerful enough to shatter any barrier as far as I was concerned. It had created a kinship between my kind, and our deeply hated enemies. It had made us the first of both our kinds to fall for the others kind. If that doesn't mean we can break this one last barrier, I don't know what would have.

As Jane and Evan left, I knew they had come to feel the same way about each other that Renesmee and I had come to feel those few years ago. She had the appearance of a sixteen year old, despite being merely over five years old. She would pass off as home schooled when they finally sent her to college next year, although why they would made little sense since she seemed so smart that she could go through eight of those years, and still learn nothing. Still, she wanted to go, and at Billy and Edward's urging, I would join her, and go off to college. I protested at first, but once I heard it was the only way to be near her for the actuall eight years she would be there, I didn't have much of a choice.

Still, that was two months off, and I had plenty of time to slack off, simply enjoying being with her without the fear off having to study while I was. I feared how far ahead she would pull, especially since being a wolf did not enhance intelligence at all, unlike becoming a vampire, or in her case, born a Dhampir as Carlisle had called her once.

Jane Pov

"So tell me, what exactly are all your gifts? I know a few, but I want to see if I have them all correct." I told him as we walked slowly back home to the Cullen residence.

"Well, you know of Temporary power adaptation. I can also create harmony, peace and draw people to me with music, any music, even a simple blade of grass would do." He answered.

"I figured that out from earlier. Anything else?" I asked happily.

"Two more actually. Complete empathy. I can feel the stress, feelings, desires and needs of anyone around me. Kind of like Jasper's on steroids, but I can't actually do anything about it, at least the way the way he can." He answered.

"And the last one? I figured both those out before." I asked, curious since I had witnessed all the others, and wondered if I had missed the other somehow.

"This." He told me as he pointed to the off somewhere in the forest. I saw nothing at first, and then realized he wasn't pointing ahead, but down at the ground at his feet. I looked down, and saw a large group of budding flowers starting to appear. They continued to do so, until they eventually bloomed, showing off their bright assortment of colors and patterns.

I looked at him, curious to what exactly had happned.

"Life energy emination. I quite literally eminate life into things I touch, which is why I try not to stand on the bare dirt too long, or I become surrounded by flowers. I can turn it off for a little while, but it isn't easy, and besides," He said as reached down and plucked a white rose from the group of flowers surrounding him, "It's kinda nice when I wanna give someone a flower." He handed it to me, and for some reason, it meant alot more than just a simple gift.

It was white rose, and that meant purity. Did he really see me as pure, despite having seen all my thoughts when he stole Aro's power? He saw me as a being, one with emotions and hopes, not just a weapon to be used as he wished like Aro had. He liked me for me, and saw the truth of my being. I had always enjoyed causing pain and fear, but that was because in life, that was all I ever felt, which was the reason I got my gift. I would rather not recall the memories that lead to my being this way, but I also couldn't recall anyone who saw me for more than that other than Alec. He had been the only one to see me as one who caused pain only to help relieve my own.

Now though, all those feelings had disappeared, and I no longer desired to cause pain. Somehow, his music had destroyed all those, erasing my mind of the horrid anger and pain that had enveloped me for centuries, allowing me to see more than just pain and misery, and instead, witness joy and happiness of others without feeling disgust. I could enjoy things that had before been barricaded by the walls of pain that had so tightly held me, and, like my freedom from Aro had done, I felt a surge of freedom even greater than before. This mere child had freed me from my two greatest burdens. My seemingly never ending existance as Aro's obediant, unquestioning servant, and my undying desire to cause pain to fill the void that had been carved deep into my mind in life.

I placed my head on his shoulder, this time his right, and felt the pleasant warmth. I know knew it wasn't just his heat, but the energy that he eminated that created that feeling of bliss and peace from his touch. I wanted to bathe in his energies for all time, and from the looks of things, I might just get my wish.

We wander all the way through the forest, moving at a slow and gentle pace, until we reached the house I had come to call home. There, today, we would all get a big shock.

"Jane, Evan, we have come to a decision. If you wish to live here with us, you must follow a tradition of ours." Carlisle told us as we sat down on the pure white couch. I popped open a spare can of tomato juice that Evan had given me. "You will be attending Forks High School in two months as freshman."

I had rarely watched tv, but I'm sure what I did was reffered to as spit take. Tomato juice covered the man standing in front of me, but he did not grow angry. I heard a lot of laughing coming from the rest of the coven, as well as that pesky wolf Jacob.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"We all did it, and since you look just the right age, and Evan, you are old enough to go to high school, it only seems fair. Just think of it as a requirement for joining the coven." Alice said as she regained her composure. "Besides, I just got a job as a teacher there since I have a bachelor's degree in teaching this time. I wanted to try a high class school, but this saves the trouble of getting a room with no windows, and allows me to keep an eye on you two."

Great, not only would I know have to go to a place filled with people constantly, but I would also have an ever watching Alice on my tail constantly.

"What classes do you teach exactly?" I asked, curious to how often I would get her.

"All of yours. We had the schedule made up so that I will teach every class the two of you will have each year. We have already filled out your sheets for each year, and since we have a good deal of pull here, we were able to hand them in and have them accepted. Now we need to do some shopping. Jane, you cannot go to high school wearing _that_." She said, motioning to my dress dress. "And Evan, although I do enkoy your look, it simply won't fit into this dreary town. Sorry, but goth skater just doesn't fit."

She grabbed both of us, dragged us outside, into her car, and drove us off to the nearest mall she could find.

"Alice, how are we going to get any forms filled for parental things?" I asked, then became afraid of the possible answers.

"Easy, Evan is marked down as Jasper and I's adopted son, and you are Emmet and Rosalie's adopted daughter. This way, things aren't as akward like they were for us since we all dated _and _ lived together. Yeah, I saw that little thing up at the cliffs, even if you are out of my sight, I can still use my normal eyes." She answered. We parked in a large lot, and were guided to a large mall, where we were attacked by Alice, in a manner of speaking, by hundreds of styles of clothing.

She couldn't seem to decide which one she liked best, but, much to my dismay, Goth was strictly prohibited. That threw out anything I would likely enjoy wearing. After roughing six hours of just searching through clothing, it seemeed like Alice finally came to a decision. She handed me a pile of three outfits, and Evan much the same thing. She herded us into the different changing rooms, and waited for us to come out.

The first outfit was simply a pair of tight blue jeans, a simple white spaghetti strap top, and uggs. I came out, and she seemed to like it, and said it will be in the maybes. I went back and tried on the second outfit, a green midrift with cargos wich was quickly shot down, feeling way too cartoony for some odd reason. The last outfit, which was my favorite, was a black sundress with long white sleeves, and a tight red spiral going all the way around from the neck line to the bottom rim, and ballet flats. It felt alot nicer than that t-shirt, and it floweed like my other dresses, as well as meaning I could continue not wearing anything on the lower half other than underwear, which I greatly preferred.

Then we watched as Evan came out in three separate outfits. The first was like mine, baggy jeans, white t-shirt and sneakers. Again, in the maybes. The second was a red long sleeved shirt with a black stripe, and cargos which again felt too cartoony. The last outfit, which was perfect in my opinion, was a black t-shirt with a large red X on it, black tennis style shorts with deep pockets and red slash like marks on the sides, and black and red sneakers. We both nodded in approval, and picked clothes based on those last outfits we both had on, before going to the register to buy our new outfits. Neither were particularly goth, just black and red.

We drove home, all equally happy with our new clothing, and found ourselves pulling into the driveway in less time than we expected. It was pretty late, and I had learned that Evan actually had to sleep a little, or he would grow tired and slower like Renesmee. I followed him his new room, but were stopped by Alice.

"You may not smell, but a month of going through the woods constantly will get you dirty. Time for a bath young man." she told him, pointing to the room down the hall. Suddenly, he became panicked, wide eyed and frightened. Almost like he was truly terrified.

"Alice, that really isn't such a good idea." he said nervously.

"And why not?" She asked, in a very motherly tone, as if she actually was his mom.

"I... I... I..." He tried to speak, but nothing really came out, and we were quickly dragged off to the large bathing room in Alice and Jassper's home, which was several blocks down from Carlisle and Esme's. We entered a large room with a ciircular bath tub, easily five meters wide, and filled with water. He stared, a look of pure teror right across his face, as he stared at the water.

"Come on, your a vampire. Water can't hurt you." Alice said as she began to rip off his clothes, which made me turn and blush. He was still frozen in fear, staring at the water like it was dangerous, and would not move. When Alice threw him in, we learned why.

There was a sudden, lud and painful growl that erupted from the water. He was in the water, and all around him, the water seemed to spark with energy, and the water toucching his skin seemed to boil and pop. He looked like he was being burned alive, and he couldn't move, only capable of groling this deep powerful growl, natural of all vampire of our, and I guesss his, race. It piecred our ears horribly, making us both grab our ears in pain. We jumped into the water, and pulled him out, his body steaming everywhere the water touched his skin.

His growl stopped, but he ewas still breathing intensly, his pale body had turned red from some sudden heat, and his fangs and claws were fully barred. He layed there gasping for air as his fangs began to retract, and his claws disappeares back into finger nails. Eventually, all the water boiled off him, and his pain seemed to end.

"Ow." was the first thing he managed to utter.

"What just happened?" Alice and i asked in unison.

"Water... Can't... Touch... Burns and... drains powers... can even..." he muttered before passing clean out. Alice rushed to clothe him, and I carried him to his bed. How could someone so powerful be so horribly damaged by something as simple as water? Alice and I returned to the tub to find half the water had been boiled away, and the rest seemed to still spark with energy a little, far too hot for any human to enter without getting severe burns everywhere.

"We don't tell anyone about this understood?" Alice asked, but it came out as more of a command. I simply nodded, agreeing completely with her. This would stay between us.


	4. A Really Long Chapter That Tells Alot

Jane Pov

Alright, so I need to get this straight. We came here merely to find out if the Cullens were evil or not, and to decide if he wanted to stay with them. That was how it started. Simple, and to the point. Life, and unlife, are rarely so simple.

Instead, I ended up falling in love with him, becoming Alice's two personal clothing models, discovered he is also a quileute with the wolf features to a degree, and I became Renesmee's best friend over the remaining summer somehow. Now, the next strange occurance was about to begin. A thing I thought I wouldd never experience, despite being the actual starting age for it.

High school.

I cringed at the thought, especially since, other than gym, Alice would be pretty much our only teacher for the entire four years. I thought about it, and saw it as a double edged sword. On one hand, she would always be there to make sure we didn't slip up, and would give constant updates to Carlisle on our progress. On the other hand, it meant I always had a familiar face around to help with the new experience, other than just Evan, and didn't have to worry about super exceeding the other students in case the teacher became suspiscious, like they had told me they had to be before.

I also knew that Jacob and Renesmee, our two closest friends since we came here, and the only two, other than than the two head vampires, who actually trusted us. We would be able to contact them via cellphone and computer, but since they would be on the opposite side of the country, in some ivory league college, we wouldn't really get to hear from them that often. We had already planned to meet for spring break each year, however, for a huge hunting trip with just the four of us. I couldn't wait for that.

I am probably one of the few students who are entering their freshman year, worrying about many things, but not one of them being actual school work. I had centuries of knowledge in my head, and if I didn't get anything short of a perfect grade in everything, I would see to my own burning. It hit me then.

Two things that made themselves suddenly apparent. Will Evan be able to do as well, being the actual age for this and no actual education since he lived on the streets since his dad died, and what are we going to do about his eyes and hair? Sure, two different colored eyes would be cool, if they were normal colors! Bright emerald green, and gold aren't exactly normal eye colors. I also figured it would send up tons of red flags to vampire enthusiasts, and I knew there were at least a few in this town somewhere, that he actually looked like a vampire from lore. He had the god-like beauty, even greater than ours, the silver white hair, and the unnatural air about him that would just lure every girl in that school, and possibly the town, to him. Sure, I would come off as odd, but nothing they hadn't seen before with the original Cullen family. He, on the other hand, was something all together new.

Then I realized the moment they touch his skin, all suspiscion would disappear. He was about the same temperature as a normal human, could eat, and enjoyed, normal food, and hell he eminated life. If that didn't scream none vampire to a human who goes by legends I had aided in making sure were the only ones humans thought to associate us with, they had to be even crazier than anyone I had driven to insanity, and trust me, you don't want to know.

I took in a deep breath, figuring it wouldd all work out, hopefully, and moved from the couch I was sitting on in my newly made adopted parents home, and headed upstairs to my new bedroom to put on my outfit for my first day of school. I wore the same outfit we had piicked out at the store that day, with the addition of long, knee length black socks to make it at least seem like I was trying to stay warm. I doned a small fall coat that Rosalie had given to me as a peace offering. It was a stylish button up coat with large buttons, and went down over my dress. It was deep red, and fit the rest of the outfit perfectly.

I looked at the clock, and knew it was time to leave. I ran outside to find Rosalie standing next to her red convertible, looking like she actually was happy to drive me to school.

"Okay I have to ask. Why are you so chipper?" I asked coldly.

"I have been allowed to be a parent. Even if it is to someone older than me, you still have to listen to me, and as far as the rest of the coven is concerned, you are my adopted daughter for the remainder of your high school career, giving me the one thing I have always wanted. A chance to at least act like a mother." She answered. I had never, in the all the time I had been here, ever heard he say so much at once. She usually came off as one of those one liners, or just answered with a sound.

"So what, am I going to get a lecture on boys eventually?" I asked mockingly.

"All things considered, that is actually a big consideration for me and Emmet." She answered seriously. I froze, terrified by her words, like she would really do it too. I looked at her, and her face depicted complete honesty. Then she merely motioned for the passenger door, and we sped off towards the school. It didn't take long, and after only a few minutes, we arrived at my new scene of torture, Forks High School.

I looked around, finding nothing particularly unique about this place, other than the small size, making it different from normal high schools. It had about three hundred student in all, which would be alot better than most, since this made less of a smell to torture me, and I would have Evan with me at least. I had math, english, social studies, physics, and gym. I had Alice as my teacher in all but gym, and each class I also shared with Evan. I had been warned not to go to far in gym, which wouldn't be easy since I had never been restricted physically before.

"Oh Jane one more thing. If today goes well, Emmet Jasper and Edward have promised to show you were they hunt bears and lions for a nice hunting trip tonight, and Alice will give us a full report. See you this afternoon." She said the last part loud enough for thee people nearby to hear, so it would seem like she was just giving a good bye talk to her daughter.

Mountain lion and bears souned alot better than deer, so I would hav to be behaved if I wanted a taste of that. I wasn't allowed to hunt alone or with just Evan, so a I didn't know any good hunting spots yet. This would be a perfect chance to learn how to hunt animals, and learn the difference between that and human hunting.

Bringing my mind back to school, I searched around, using my nose and eyes, to find Evan. I couldn't find his scent anywhere. Then I heard the sound of that car of Alice's. The very car in question appeared in moments. A bright yellow porsche drove up to the opposite side of the lot, and parked right in the farthest spot. Alice's hopped out, wished Evan good luck as hee hopped out with simialr enthusiasm, and went in opposite directions. Alice rushed towards the school, wearing a very interesting outfit for her first day. She wore a dark blue blouse, and a knee length skirt, with heels. Everythings is blue today I guess.

Evan closed his eyes, and turn towards me. I see they did nothing to hide his hair, but had given him a single emerald green contact to match his one eye, attempting at some sense of hiding his identity. He beamed as his eyess focused on me, and he ran, human speed, towards me. I simply waved, and gave small smirk in response. He came up to me looking overjoyed to see me, wearing the same outfit we had picked for him as well.

"Hey Jane, ready to start our first day of school?" he asked quite enthusiastically.

"Just stay near me, or I might just eat a student." I told him nervously, both knowing it was a possiblity. He laughed lightly, but not soon after, the first of the students started arriving, and thee smell became very strong, very quickly. My throat started to burn, but he hummed a light tune in my ear, erasing my thirst with its pleasant sound. that gift would definitely come in handy.

We moved inside, heading to our first class with 'Mrs. Cullen' as she told me she wanted to be called. Math. We sat down in seats next to each other, and were quickly followed by several students, who stopped as soon as they hit the door way. They began staring at me, and in the girls case, Evan as well. I knew humans were lured, but I had forgotten just how hormonal teenagers were, considering I had only been twelve when I had ben turned.

After a few minutes, everyone settled into their seats, all the guys on my left, and the girls on Evan's right. Great. Alice walked in, now wearing glasses, and wrote her name on the board. She turned, waited a few minutes, and spoke.

"Hello students. Welcome to Forks High School. I am a neew teacher and alumni here. My name is Mrs. Cullen. Now I would like you each to tell me a little about yourself." She turned to a boy sitting just next to me, a dark skinned kid with glasses, and short hair, his eyes still firmly locked on my face. "How about you? What's your name, and tell us a little about yourself."

He seemed to be ripped out of some trance, and turned to look at her. "Um... I'm Zuri Masters. I like card games, and hanging out with my buds. Not much else. Oh and video games." he answered cooly. He returned to staring at me like he had never been interrupted.

"How about you?" She turned to me. I remembered that as far as the school knew, she was my aunt by adoption.

"A-Mrs. Cullen, you already know me." I told her.

"Yes, but the rest of the class doesn't. I'm certain most of them know each other, so this is to help me know them, while you are new in town." she explained.

I sighed in defeat, and tried to think of words to describe myself that wouldn't seem too strange. "I'm Jane Cullen, your adopted neice, and came from Italy. I like mostly old books and going hiking."

"Very good, now you." she said pointing to Evan.

"Name's Evan Keme Cullen, your adopted son, so everyone knows, and came here from off the streets. I love skateboarding, rebellion, and old mythology. I am also dating Jane." he answered. I felt a wave of relief come over me as half the boys oogling at me seemed to back off, as did half the girls from him, but about six each continued staring, just more descretly now.

"How about you?" she asked a slightly tall, long brown haired girl holding hands with an italian looking boy with short black hair.

"My name's Stephanie Benecke, and I love sports. I also love Mike." she answered staring at the boy next to her. So far, those had been the only two not to even give us a second glance. At least we wuld have some peace.

It went on like that for a while, and ended class with knowing everyone pretty well. We left for english next, followed quickly, and passed by, Alice. We saw heer again in another classroom, and it went pretty much the same physics class, and having made three friends so far, the first three from the introductions, we headed to lunch. we sat dow with them, after grabbing some food from the cafeteria.

"So is your mom really the Alice Cullen from the stories i heard back from years ago when she went here?" Stephanie, or Steph as she prefered asked before diving into her pizza.

"Yeah, I heard she used to be one of five kids who were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They were all supposed to be perfect student, but other than the one called Edward, I heard they pretty much kept to themselves." Zuri added.

"Yeah she went here with her brothers and sisters, and Uncle Edward told me he was pretty much the only one who ever bothered with anyone, and that's how he and Aunt Bella ended up together." Evan answered, staring at the food in front of him like it was strange. He could eat normal food, and it tasted just fine, but after so many of Alice's meals, normal food would start to look alien to anyone.

"I heard she was the daughter of the chief around here. Is it true she was kinda dating two guys at once, Edward, and some kid from the reservation?" Mike asked. His naem was Michael Giove, but he just went by Mike. He was pretty laid back compared to the hyperactive Steph, and slightly less so Zuri.

"Nah, he was jsut a friend comforting her, when Uncle Edward left her for a while, but he came back. Besides, Jake's with Renesmee, our adopted cousin." he answered. They looked at him like he was crazy. "Guys, that was like four years ago, and she was our age then, and Jake was like seventeen, so it isn't all that akward."

They seemed to relax, satisfied that it was now clearer. Evan turned back to his pizza, smelled the air, and, since I bet he picked up on the tomato scent which was easily his favorite normal food, he dove in, chewing happily on the strangee mix of cheese, bread and sauce. They othered all were eating happily, but I knew i wouldn't enjoy it at all. Unlike Evan, I was what he called a true vampire, and could only digest blood. His one gift helped remove my cravings, but I knew it would be akward if I just sat there.

"You gonna eat that?" Zuri ask as if reading my thoughts.

"No, you want it?" I asked, which was followed by him grabbing the slice and quickly downing it.

"Here." Evan handed me a can of tomato juice, that _did not _smell at all like tomato juice. "Carlisle made them for ya, saying he should of thought of this back when the others went to school. It's only animal. Your favorite too, fox." he said. Mmm, fox, smooth and sweet with a hint of saltiness. I grabbed the can, and drank it like a normal can of tomato juice. Even though he helped with the cravings, it tasted so good, and made my mood lift. It wasn't human blood, and it would still be a while before I came to like it the same way, but it still tasted really good.

After lunch, we all headed to our next calss, on that wasn't taught by Alice. The teacher, however, was someone I did know. We left thee locker rooms both wearing grey sweat shirts and sports shorts, and stepped to meet our teacher. I wasn't told about this.

"Hello class." he said in the low, masculine voice that was all to familiar. "I am your gym teacher, and I will make sure each of you are as fit as you can be. My name is Mr. Uley, but please, call me Sam. I am here to teach you, but that doesn't mean we can't be on good terms correct? Now lets get down to the rules." He went on to explain gym class etiguete, but I was full of anger right now. I was sure they knew about this, and I was going to ask Carlisle the moment we got home why he had a wolf in the school, especially since he could transform with just the slightest aggrivation, which is alot harder to hide then my simple eye color change, and dark rings under my eyes, which would just be taken as lack of sleep.

As soon as the bell rang, Evan followed, step for angry step, as we headed towards the door. We got outside, finding Alice waiting for us, and Sam standing next to her. We ran as fast as possible, without causing suspiscion, towards them. I stared at Sam, clear rage in my eyes.

"Hello Jane, how was your first day?" Alice asked, as if she didn't have a clue anything was wrong.

"Why wasn't I told a wolf would be teaching here?" I asked gitting my teeth the whole time.

"Well, we figured noone else would be able to handle you and evan as a gym teacher, and this makes it easier for you two to let loose every now and then. Sam will be just fine, and besides, aren't you glad we choose him instead Paul?" Alice answered. I continued to growl.

"I thought you would never leave your precious reservation?" I questioned.

"He is quileute, just like myself, and I need to keep an eye on him. Unless he wishes to go to the school on the reservation." Sam asked.

"Sorry, but I can't go there." Evan answered.

"Yes you can." Sam responded.

"_No _I can't." he retorted.

"You are one of us. You would be welcome with open arms. Why do you think you couldn't go?" Sam asked angrily, yet calmly.

"Because only Quiluetes can go." Evan answered.

"You are a Quileute." Sam responded sternly, anger filling in more.

"Jane isn't." He continued, still amazingly calm. Sam froze. His anger subsided completely.

"You imprinted on her?" he asked.

"No. I just love her that much. So, I have to go to school here if it's a reguirement to join the Cullens." he answered. I felt my mind raise with joy, and passion, at his words. How had come to change so much from my cold ways, just because of one child?

"Fine, but _you_ are still welcome in quileute territory anytime." he said with obvious emphasis on the you. I guess I was still unwelcome. "Just tell us it is you, and we will give you a guide through the entire area. Just no hunting there."

"Which reminds me, good luck on the hunting trip. This will also be Evan's first hunt since he came here." She told us. it was true, he had amazing control, and his appetite wasn't that strong. I had never actually seen him hunt before, so I wondered what he would be like, as a predator.

We drove home with Alice, arriving at the main Cullen home. We were greeted, and told we needed to leave soon so we could be back by tomorrow. Evan could go several days without sleep and be just fine. We ran all the way, following Edward, Jasper and Emmet up towards a large mountain trail, which was thick with the smell of bears and lions.

"You guys can go off and hunt, we'll be watching. We already ate before you guys got home." Jasper told us. We nodded and rushed up the mountain together, following the scent of a big grizzly. We found it, feeding on some fish, but a small stream. I took a deep whiff of thr air, and found the creature quite delicious in smell. Not quite as good as fox, but it still smelled good. I turned to evan, who had begun to show those massive fangs. I realized i had never even seen him so much as feed on anything at all, so I didn't know what he could do.

He looked at me, and I nodded, giving him the okay. He zoomed forward, tackling the massive creature, and sending it to the ground. it stood up, dazed, but otheerwise fine, and showed it's teeth. I heard Evan give out a powerful growl, a mix of the wolves and ours, and lunged at the bear. After only seconds, the creature was pinned, and I watched him rip open the side of its neck with those massive fangs. the first removed the entire side of its throat, and the second plunged him deep into its neck, where he stayed for a few seconds before pulling away. He licked his lips, and then proceeded to _eat_ the remaining carcas. I couldn't believe what I was watching. He didn't only crave the blood, btu also the meat. Within two minutes, all that was left was a perfectly clean pile of bear bones, and a young vampire standing there licking his lips.

"Delicious." He said in a very dark, bloodthirsty, and predatory tone. That was the most preddatory act he had ever performed. He moved over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder, obviously sensing the immense fear I had for him now. I knew if he wanted to, the same thing could ahppen to me because he was clearly faster and stronger than any of us.

That wasn't what scared me though. It was the sound of his voice, his usually sweet, innocent and carefree voice, suddenly becoming hungry and evil even if for only a second. My Evan wasn't evil, he was kind and nice, always trying to show people a good time, and whatever that was was merely a predator, filled with hunger and power. That was not _my_ Evan.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked obviously very concerned about me.

"Never talk like that again please." I told him, my voice trembling slightly.

"Fine, if that causes this, I won't do it anymore. Now come on, let's go findd you a nice mountain lion." he told me in his usual tone. My fear subsided, and we returned to our hunting trip.

Several hours, and lions, later, we came back to the main Cullen home, full and happy. I could learn to enjoy this since animals have alot more blood than humans with their greater size. We were met by Rosalie and Alice who quickly took us away to our respective homes, as we were supposed to stay in them each night. It was annoying, but it would keep suspiscion off us.

When we got there, though, I saw something that shocked me. I undid the bun the tied my hair up, which hadn't been undone since I left the Voltrui. My hair usually went right to my shoulder blades and that was it. It reach all the way down to the center of my back now. What in the world was going on? Vampires don't age, and our hair doesn't grown. I ran over to the wall and measured my self. I was normally 4 feet and 9 inches since I was very young when I was turned. I was 4 feet 11 inches now.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly. Rosalie and Emmet rushed in to find me on the ground with my hands on my head, curled in a ball. I was panicking because this wasn't possible.

"Jane what happened?" Rosalie said. I pointed to the measurement of myself on the wall when I first got here at 4 feet 9 inches, then the next measurement, which was a full two inches higher.

"Jane what is that a measurement of?" Emmet asked, still confused. Rosalie looked just as puzzle. I recoverred my composure mostly, and stood up.

"I was $ feet 9 inches tall, but now I'm two inches taller, and my hair has grown a full five inches since I came here." I told them. They stared in disbelief, wide eyed and stunned. We all rushed to the main Cullen house to see if Carlisle had any idea what was going on.

He checked out my entire body for several hours, and I knew he wasn't over extending it for a perverse reason because this was very strange, and oour bodies need to be examined down to the very millimeter to check for anything out of place. He had done the same thing when I first came here to check for any sign of the Volturi still with me before.

"I don't believe it." he said as he finished.

"What is it Carlisle? What's going on with her?" Bella asked panickly.

"I've never seen this before, but I also have never seen a power like Evan's final gift either." Carlisle continued, still seemingly caught up in some thought. I looked at Evan in the corner, where he stood near Edward. They bo0th could read minds right now, and had the same look on their faces, a mix of joy and surprise.

"Carlisle, please what is going on with Jane?" Rosalie asked, becoming worried since I was, in a sense at least, her daughter at the time, even if it was just as a precaution to hide suspiscion.

"Yes, well. It appears Evan's gift, Life energy emination, has a very interesting effect on vampires who remain close to him for very long periods of time. Jane has begun to age at normal speed. Her hair and body have resumed their growth from wherever they left off when she was turned. She is about four months older than when she first came, and is now roughly a teenager." he answered.

"That's how I knew my dream would come true. I have Alice's vision, but no blockages or aversions. Mine are true, end of discussion. They just are only years away, not close by and soon like hers can be." He told me as he came up to me in a voice so low, only I heard it. A shiver went straight down my spine. It could come true, I could actually breed.

After several more hours of analyzing to make sure he was correct, we all left to our respective homes, and prepared more the next day. I sat there, completely happy by this turn of event. The Volturi had turned me when I wwas only twelve years old, and made it so I would never experience the wonders of adulthood, or even the teenage years. I wasn't quite an immortal child because they were ten years old or younger. This also meant when was old enough, we could have the first child of a vampire mother. I layed down on my bed, thinking of thosands of things involving such an idea, like a name, since I already knew it would be a girl, what she should teach her, and if she would be like me, or more like her dad.

The next morning, I was so caught up in my thoughts, the whole day just zoomed by. I finally snapped out of it when we were heading home at the end of the day, Evan nowhere to be seen, going on our way home, when Rosalie and I caught a familiar, and very disturbing scent. Felix. We were suddenly broadsided by something, sending the car flying off the road and into the woods. The car, needless to say, was now a twisted heap of metal.

"Dammit!" Rosalie yelled as we ripped our way out. "That was my car!"

We soon came face to face with our attackers. Felix, Demetre, and Santiago. They had followed me here. We both made a mad dash, nowing just the two of us were no match for those three, even with my gift, for the main house. We made as far the driveway before I felt a sudden grip around my neck that felt so tight, I knew it wouldn't be long before I began cracking if it wasn't released soon.

"HELP!" I screamed in pain.

I looked out to see Evan staring in anger, and everything went dark for a while.

Sam Pov

Today had proven very strange. Evan had come in, feeling extremely odd, and Jane seemed completely lost in thought.

"Evan, you alright man?" I asked him. I felt hia head, and even my hand felt burned.

"I feel like I'm on freaky fire. I didn't know vampires got sick." He told me. I grinned broadly, and took him to the nurse, telling her was sick. I took him back to the house, knowing Jane would be back in about a half hour.

"Hey Carlisle." I said carrying Evan through the door.

"Hello Sam, what's going on?" He asked looking at Evan in my arms. HE was actually turning beet red, as compared to perfect white, and his temperature was hot even to me.

"I think it's begun." I told him. Just then we heard a loud yell from outside, and we both smelled Rosalie and Jane, as well as three of those scum from the Volturi. Only carlisle and I were here, the others gone off to visit Renesmee and Jacob, and the wolves had the day off from patrols since it was a holiday on the razz. Only Seth and Paul joined us, both wolved up, and crouching outside on the lawn.

We rushed outside, Evan jumping out of my arms, and we stared at Felix holding Jane by the neck. I heard a massively deep growl, and looked to see Evan staring angrily. I shifted to wolf form, and prepared to attack. I turned to see Evan staring intently, claws and fangs showing. Then the noise came, a loud cracking as Jane's neck began to break from th pressure. I crouched, and was stopped by a sudden wall of smell that came from Evan.

He was shaking horribly, and I knew it was going to happen, but when it did, even I was surprised. He shifted for the first time. He was slightly larger than even Embry, our largest wolf in the pack, but that wasn't the odd part. He was perfectly silver, both eyes now emerald green, and fangs showing. Still, even with that, i wouldn't be surprised at his form. It was how he was standing that took all of us of guard.

He turned, at first, still on all fours. Then, He leaned on his back legs, and stood perfectly straight, standing at least twelve feet in the air, staring down at Felix as he turned around to see the massive creature looking at him. He looked exactly like us, but stood with the posture of a man, though he still had the wolf look, with massive claws, far larger than ours, on each finger.

_That is freaking awesome!_ I heard Seth say in his mind.

_Why the fuck can't we do that? Stupid Werepyre!_ Paul said in his mind.

In tried to hear Evan's mind, and I did, but wished I didn't. _BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOU APART!_ He mentally screamed. He raised one paw, just in time for Felix to stare in horror, and brought it down. Felix was slashed to pieces in mere seconds, leaving just a pile of crystal, scattered across the floor. I looked at the otheer two vampires standing nearby, and as they tried to run, I motioned for Paul and Seth, and we charged them, taking them both down after a couple minutes.

I turned to see Evan, lying down now, with Jane up against him. She was cudddled upagainst his fur to his side, while he rubbed his head against her. His fur seemed to shimmer slightly in the low light, giving a sense of ancient power coming from him. The last grey wolf had been the original one, and that had been so many years ago. Before us now was the next grey wolf, which was supposed to be the allpha whenever such a wolf ever appeared, regardless of lineage. Only the original had ever been grey though, so that law had never come into play before. Such wolves were to be refered to as ancient grey wolves.

_Welcome to us now, Seth an Paul, the next Ancient Grey Wolf._ I told them. Seth simply wagged his tail as he played with the ones known as Santiago's head, and looked up with a pleasant wolf like smile. Paul snarled, and stepped down hard on Demetre's head, and angrily lookeed away.

_I know of such legends, Alpha Sam, but I will never lead your pack. I am but a child, and have no true right. Such a law is not exepted by me, so I will not follow it. I shall remain just a member of my new family._ I heard Evan say in his mind. I looked at him, and he shook his head. He seemed truly sincere, and from the looks of it, was not in the mood to argue, so I left it alone.

He stood up, all fours now, and turned to Jane. He snuggled her face, and then turned back. He wasn't wearing anything, so Carlisle rushed inside and grabbed some shorts. he handed them to a slightly dazed Evan, wgho quickly put them on.

He then turned to the remains of the vampires we destroyed. He shook his head.

"I can't do it. I have beaten so many in the past, but never once have I ever burned someone before. I'm sorry, but I can't do it." he said. There was a slight snapping sound and small match burned in Jane's hand.

"I can." She said as she dropped the match on part of the remains, which quickly ingited the rest. She ran over to the other two remains, and did the same. Seth didn't want to give up his new plaything, but with some coxing, he regretfully handed it over to her, and she tossed it into the flames.

"I can live with that. Now why do you seem so different, when i'm the one who transformed?" Evan said as he looked at Jane.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I turned back, and walked towards them, putting some shorts I ahd wrapped around my leg before on.

"I feel like you are so much more important, like if I even leave your side for a moment, it will hurt. As if my world woul shatter if I was away to long." he said.

"You have imprinted. It's a wolf thing. Once the fever and transformation happens, you can imprint. Congradulations, now you two really can't be separated." I told them.

"Doesn't that also mean she can enter the reserve as well?" Evan asked cockily, obviously knowing the answer. I growled alittle, but swallowed my pride.

"Yes, she is now a welcome member of the tribe. As long as she is with you, we must welcome her with open arms. Regardless of her... species." I answered. He smiled broadly, and hugged her deeper.

Jane Pov

After everyone left, heading out to do their own thing, the only ones left were Seth, Evan and myself. We were told that know that he had transformed, Seth was appointed to teach him how to use his powers, both because Seth seemed to like him the most, and because he was jumping up and down begging for the job.

"Okay, welcome to day one of wolf training. Lesson one is we don't wear anything other than shorts. This reduces the cost of clothing in case we transform still clothed. Also, always tie your shorts around one of your ankles just before you do if you are able to, so you have something readily avaible when you turn back." He told us. He showed Evan how to tie it, and went into wolf form. Evan followed, standing on four legs still. I guess two legs is just for combat.

They seemed to converse with that weird mental thing that the wolves have, so I was sort of left in the dark. Evan turned to me when they were finished. He nuzzled his massive nose, which was quite warm and wet, under my chin and motioned for me to climb on his back. I always wondered if these things really were faster than us, so I hoped on, and held on tight. Seth made a face that looked similar to a lifting his eyebrows up and down, like when they are sharing an inside joke.

Suddenly, we were moving through the forest, faster than I had ever gone before. I was fast, even by vampire standards, but this, this was at least our speed and a half. It was amazing, the wind flowing through my newly grown hair, my arms gripping against his immensly warm body, and very soft fur, the seemed even softer than the silk robes I used to wear when in the Volturi, which were custom made. He felt so nice, even with the immense heat that felt like an open fire. His body still eminated life, making the fiery blaze touching me turn to a comforting hearth again, bring back that sense of bliss I had felt before.

We ran for hours, traveling bacck and forth between the reservation and Forks, both of which I could now call home. Hard to believe just six several months ago, the only reason I would be here would be to try and kill the wolves and Cullens, never understood the concept of love, was a mindless slave to Aro, obeying even his slightest request without question or disagreement, and was frozen in time to never age past twelve. Now, I was a welcome member to their home, had found a mate who had also become a wolf, and had imprinted on me, hated Aro with all my being, was rushing through the home of the wolves where I was now a welcome member to them as well, and wass beginning to age to adulthood, which Carlisle said would be as far as it would go like him, finally becoming the adult I wanted to be for so long.

My only wish was that Alec could share in my joy, but I had no idea where he was, or if he had been brought back to the Volturi. The last time I saw him, he was rushing off just as Evan and I escaped. I don't know what happened after that.

We finally stopped at the baseball meadow as it had be named since this was where we palyed every other saturday. It was very beautiful, but that wasn't the reason we stopped. Evan froze in the center, sniffing the air. I smelled as well, and found a scent almost identical to his, just more feminine. I also smelled Alec nearby. Just as i thought that, another wolf, the same look but smaller, appeared on the outskirt of the forest, on its back was my brother who looked just as stunned as I did.

We all approached eachother cautiously, Alec and I getting off our respective wolves backs. Whoever this wolf was, they were not a known member of the pack.

"Alec, where... what... How?" I asked, not knowing what to ask first. he seemed to share in my confusement. Evan walked up to the other wolf, who had shorts around its legs, as well as a shirt. They both turned back, and dressed. The other wolf was a girl who looked exactly like Evan, just alot smaller, more feminine, and her hair went all the way down to her butt, spreading widely out and easily covered her entirely from behind, only her legs showing under it all. They sniffed each other, eyeing one another curiously. Suddenly they both grabbed each other in a deep hug.

"Evan! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since that monster killed Daddy!" The girl exclaimed as they moved away.

"I was just traveling around. I wondered where you were, but I could never seem to find you. I was all over Europe, searching around to findd a home." he answered.

"I was thinking you would have headed to Asia, so I searched all over there. I only went to Europe again a couple months ago where I found Alec." She replied.

"I found Jane there too, and Alec I helped release from their mutual prison." He told her. At this point, Alec and I were just watching, our reunion full, neither of us being much for long talks.

"So you were the one who saved him. He told me someone who looked just like me inveaded those Volturi scum, but I wasn't sure. I see you also discovered Daddy's old myths were true." She answered.

"Yup, and I even am a part of the original pack now. Seth here is a member too. Oh, maybe we should introduce each other to our new friends." Evan told her. She nodded, and moved back towards Alec. Evan rushed over to me, and Seth stood, human again, behind us.

"Evan, I would like you to meet Alec. I know you met before, but you didn't get to know each other well. He is also what Daddy called my imprint, and my vampire mate." She told him. He shook hands with Alec, who I noticed smiled broadly at him.

"Thank you very much for releasing Jane and I from Aro. We truly had no idea how much of slaves we had become until we were released." Alec told him.

"How did you meet my sister?" He asked.

"I was running away, trying to get as far as possible from there before they realized we were gone, so I could try and find Jane later. I met her in ZPariss, when we slammed into each other just under the Eiffel tower. We quickly became friends, and came to enjoy each others company. Eventually, that became something more. I told her of my search for my sister who had left with you, and she told me that you would likely go in search of our old home, if you had started messing around. She said if you had stopped searching for her, you would try and find out if the old legends your Dad told you was true. We found out first hand they were when several of the lesser members came for us in California, and she turned for the first time." Alec answer calmly.

"Well then I guess it's my turn. Jane, this is my twin sister Eve. Please, no jokes, we used to get it enough. We were separated when you guys attacked our Dad, thinking he was a child of the moon. I found out later that he had actually turned because of our presence, and the one called Marcus had attacked him, and had both of us attacked, but we managed to escape. Unfortunetly, we were separated, and unable to find each other. Until now, I thought I would never see her again, but now, I'm glad we have finally met again. I'm just shocked we not only fell in love with fellow twins, but also imprinted on them. It's kinda cool though." He said.

We continued talking about several things, like how he and I had enrolled in the school, and I had become a veggie'pyre. Alec had also become one, since Eve had talked him into it. He had a hard time for a while, but qquickly became accustomed to it. I also learned she shared all his gifts except his power ability. Instead of copying powers, she can 'hyper amblify' any ones gift as long as she is in contact with them. Alec's gift had changed from simply removing ones senses, to over sense stimulation, causing each of ones senses to go into overloud, making them so sensitive, that a light breeze, or a pin drop would send then spiralling in pain. Any thing that affects any sense at all becomes a powerful stimulant that causes severe overload, causing immense pain, and effectivley removing them from the equation entirely. I was curious what mine would become, but that would have to wait until later.

We talked about how he had become on of the pack, and Seth told of all the details, turning into a wolf, after saying he would tell the others, and must have heard something funny because when he turned back, he was rolling over laughing.

"Seth, what's so funny man?" Evan asked.

"Dude, first, Sam is perfectly okay, and heard the whole thing from me. Second, and I will quote him on this, Paul said, ' God dammit, these stupid werepyres are sprouting like fucking wildfire, like we didn't have enough problems with one of the bastards'. You shoulda heard it come out of his mouth though, it was hilarious." At this point, Evan was on the ground laughing too at Paul's words. It was pretty funny how Paul hated them so much, but he would just have to get used to it.

We all left, heading towards the home, every one who could turning wolf. Alec and I rode on the backs of our newly found mates. If I was alive, I would say life is good, but instead I will say existance is good. Carlisle seemed overjoyed to meet another, and immediately set out to have her enrolled in the school. She liked the idea, and had no arguements. She got into without any arguement at all, with her adopted parents being Alice and Jasper as well since she was his twin, and was given an identical schedule.

The next week was filled with Alice going shopping, and giving Alec and Eve outfits that looked identical to ours, except they were blue and white instead of red and black. She had a simialr personality to Evan, but instead of the goth part, that was replaced with a more bubbly, cheerleader style personality. She was very nice, and was instantly the new focus of every male at the school, until Alec made it clear she was with him, and that if anyone touched her, if she didn't rip them apart, he would. Most thought he was joking, but noone tried either so I guess they got the message.

They also became friends quickl with our three friends, and we all quickly became very close. I learned Zuri was quite good at all these card games. Even though I never forgot a rule, and we played with identical decks, we had a perfectly even record, 20 wins each. Mike was pretty laid back, until it came to school work which he got done as fast as possible, which he said made more time for relaxing. Steph was a girl who loved a good time, and Mike. I figured they would be together for a long time, if not forever. They were just like Evan and I, as well as Eve and Alec, inseparable. It was nice to see humans could have a bond just as well as the supernatural races. I had become quite accustomed to the smell of human blood by the time November roled around, and found that, in the spring time, some sports that Carlisle had aproved of would be starting up.

Zuri, Alec and Evan signed up for Tennis, Eve and I signed up for track, Steph was in for Softball and Mike for Baseball. It was... interesting trying to play well, but not to well so as to not make it seem like we were not human. It became clear, though, that any team we were on, we supernaturals as Evan began calling us, was always the best. The tennis team went on to win the regional chanpionship, and even made it to stae before Carlisle made it clear that any further would seem strange considering both Alec and Evan had only just started playing this year. Even this far was pushing it.

The track team, on the other hand, was a different story. Noone would think it odd that a two amazingly fit looking girls could make it very far, so Carlisle let us get as far as nationals before he told us it had to stop. We still won, but he made it clear that we needed to at leaast give the other competitors a chance next year. We told him we would at least try.

Softball team made it pretty far, winning districts, as did Baseball, but that was it. They never made it any farther. They were all still just humans. Still, we came out to root for them at each game, since the school home games for each sport were luckily all on different days, so we could be there for each of our friends to cheer for them. I still can't get over thinking that word friends. I had always thought, in the centuries of my existance, that I would ever be anything more than a servant, and my only friend would bee my brother. I guess I would have to thank Carlisle for sending us here, even though I wasn't too happy about it at first. Now, it seemed like life was dull without it.

The Volturi hadn't appeared since their lackies had attack us four separately, and i began to wonder if they gave up. I knocked that idea away instantly. Aro never gives up. Never. When he wants something, if there is even the slightest chance he can get it, he will do whatever he can to get it. If there is no chance, however, he simply watches and waits for an opportunity to show itself. When it came to revenge, though, he would stop at nothing to destroy the object of his hatred, no matter what stood in his way. I knew only the judges themselves, the silent true keepers of peace in the vampire world, to stop him. I shivered at the memory of those two.

They were the ultimate vampires. Unbeatable, unstoppable warriors who could not be defeated. I had heard once of them taking out an entire continent of vampires who had tried to become one with a few centuries ago. People often wonder why millions of the mayans disappeared. The reason was that a massive coven of vampires tried to turn the entire populace into them, creating the ultimate vampire civilization. Aro had visited them alone, and had told us a good fifteen hundred vampires had been created there, all working together, and acting as gods to the people. He also told us of how he first met the Judges then, who were severly angered by such transgression as they called it. Their laws are similar to the Volturi's rules, only they only concern concealment, and also contain one extra one. Do not try to create a vampire civilization, ever.

He told me the Judges, who only appeared to be as old as myself when i was turned, appeared before him one day as he was bout to journey home. They were a boy and a girl of the same age. He said they wore perfectly black cloaks, covering their entire bodies and faces, showing only their mouths. He said both wore a bind around their eyes. They asked him what was going on in this area, and he informed them of the civilization. They asked if he had aided in the creation, and he told him he had merely come to observe, which they then asked if he would like to see why noone crossed them or their laws. He told us he never believed two small vampires could have the power to take on fifteen hundred and possibly more.

They told him they were here to make a point, showing the world what happens when their most sacred law is broken, and what happens to all those who took part in it, excluding only those who watched such as Aro, but did not partake in the actions. He followed them to the center of the civilization, where they met with the ten leaders. He told us that they saw the Judges, and laughed as the Judges told them they had broken their greatest law. The ten leaders said that they had an entire civilization, and no longer had to listen to such petty rules. Aro then said that he witnessed the reason they are called the Judges.

Angered by such disobediance, they began to attack the leaders, and all ten fell easily to these two creatures. The entire army of the mayan vampires converged upon the two, with Aro watching behind them. They had told him to stand behind them, and as they removed their binds from their eyes, he said he wished to never witnss such power again. The suddenly created what he could only describe as small suns behind each eye, and went to completely annihilate all fifteen hundred vampires within a single day, and then slaughtered most of the mayans who had worshipped the leaders and their army. He was never sure exactly what to call their gift, just describing it at raw, and absolutely pure power.

Aro was the first in history to observe such a display of power by the Judges, and walk away without so much as a scratch. He told u they were the only two vcreatures he truly feared in this world, and made a salem vow to never cross them, regardless of the reason. He also made us all take the same vow. I may no longer be a member of the Volturi, but that vow ran deep because if they scared Aro and had done what he said, which he never exagerrated such things or told tall tales, they were truly beings to fear.

Still, I knew it would be a while before they tried again, since they not only lost their two strongest weapons, but now lost their two main muscle men, tracker, and three smaller members. They had only twenty four members left, and against the army of wolves, their own once greatest weapons, and their own gifts rendered useless by Bella, they stood no real chance against us in the near future. Even when they did chose to attack, we would see it coming.

The school year ended with our entire group passing, although Zuri had to get some tutoring from both Evan and me with his math work. It was kind of funny, watching him turn from a carefree, skating heartthrob to a person who could have been teaching for at least thirty years. It had also been funny watching all the dudes, and even a few of the girls, falling all over themselves, constantly trying to get Eve and I to go out with them and dump, what they called, our over perfected boyfriends. Evan and Alec didn't get quite the same, instead having the girls constantly sending love letters and packages instead of just talking to them. We had had a few bonfires from the sheer number of them that first year. It grew into a personal joke that he had to read each letter and open each package before throwing it in so that he could at least say he could turn the girl down with respect.

He always had to be nice about it, as did Alec and Eve. I, on the other hand, flat out told them off, sometimes threatening the bolder ones, while the others merely watched. By the end of the year, my hair had grown to be just as long as Eve's, including the massive covering it created with it. His power not only made me age, it accelerated growth when it came to hair which is why it got so long so fast. I grew another inch by the end of the school year, now standing a full five feet tall. I was finally taller than a child at least. Alec had shot up as well, going from a simple four foot eleven when we first left the Volturi, to an amazing five foot three. He would always be taller then me, I knew that. I would a bit grow more anyway, maybe six more inches at most, before I was fully grown. My hair, however, was not permitted to get any lnger by Carlisle's orders, and Eve and I had to cut our hair every so many weeks to keep it from going to long, and it had a limit of our lower back from now on. Still, it was a lot better than the small bun or shoulder length it used to be.

We spent most of our time, before school ended, and the school day done, out with our human friends, or, which this is my favorite, running with our wolves. It was so much fun to sit on his back, and just zoom through the entire area because it wasn't just faster than i could go, it also meant I could relax as well as feel his hearth like warmth in his fur. I always knew Alec felt the same way with Eve. Her andd I had became good friends, often going together to hunt while our mates were off hanging out somewhere. I figured they hunted too, but we needed girl time. Wow, I have really changed in this last year. I had once been a cold blooded killer, loving nothing more than to cause pain and misery. Now, I was a happy, wolf loving schoolgirl, with just a hint of my former anger and hatred showing in my speech towards guys who tried to hit on me.

It wwas fun, just spending time with my time with people, who were once my hated enemies, were now my best friends and family. I could never believe this wouold have been the turn my existance would take. I also never would have asked for anything different if given the choice to change it.


	5. Wolves

Paul Pov

Since Evan and I can never get along, I have been ordered by Sam to go with him, alone, to go and camp out in a new area for at least four days. He told me it was supposed to be some sort of team building excercise, and that neither of us were allowed to turn into wolves. It was pretty frustating, especially since he didn't need his wolf form to hunt.

Besides, in five days the Denali clan was coming to visit again, and both Sam and Carlisle wanted us on our best behavior. I may not like it, but I would deal with it for now. I could still move fast and strong, far more than any normal person, and my senses were still off the charts, so I could survive for four days without my wolf. Evan would be fine regardless.

Right now was day two of our joined removal from society as Sam had so nicely put it. I simply called it giving us the boot until we got along. I had several fish currently roasting over the open fire we had prepared simply for eating so things would taste better. He drank blood, but he also ate normal food. I could eat it either way, but we both agreed, and this was our first agreement to date, that we enjoyed food better cooked. Neither of us needed to stay warm. Since we both had wolf blood our temperatures were through the roof, making us completely immune to the cold.

He sat down on the log across from me as he grabbed the smallest fish, a four pounder, off the spick. He already made a point that he didn't think he should get more since he was technically smaller than I was in our normal forms. I grabbed the largest, a big twenty pound catfish, and started chomping into it. After ten minutes, all the fish were gone and we both felt somewhat satisfied. I looked up to find the moon, bright and full. It seemed strange that the full moon didn't mean anything to us when, for the longest time, we considered ourselves werewolves. Now we knew we were actually shapeshifters.

We sat back, relaxing on the thick wood of the fallen trees. He got up, looked at me with a simple nod, and I knew he was going out to feed. Even with normal food, he still needed blood once in a while, and as long as it was animals, and no wolves, I wasn't going to stop him. Besides, it gave me some time to think to myself. I thought about all the images of werewolves I had seen up until my first transformation. They all looked like a mix of men and wolves. We just looked like massive wolves. Even Evan and Eve look like that, they just could stand on their back legs with a human like posture as well. It gave a hell of an advantage in a fight, so it made them an even bigger threat than any of us in one on one combat.

Still, I wondered what a real werewolf actually looked like. Were they a real mix of man and beast, or, like us, just massive wolves? Did they really have no knowledgof themselves when they turned, and no choice in the matter? It seemed like an alien concept to me. I turned by choice, and occasionally by force if my anger was powerful enough, but being forced to become a mindless beast for one night, every month seemed horrible. Especially considering they might lose all sense of themselves, and attack their loved ones while they were like that.

I began to wonder further into my thoughts when I heard a loud howl. At first, I thought it was just Evan, but then I remembered our rules, and he never broke a rule. I sniffed, and found a new scent. A horrible, dank, rotting smell like rotten flesh inside wet, dirty teeth. I looked around, found nothing to cause iit, but knew it wasn't anyone in our pack. We smelled with a hint of earth, and no rotting smell mixed in. This was something that clearly was either rotting, or had something rotted on it. I felt a dark chill up my spine in that moment. It was a full moon.

I felt my entire body thrown against a nearby tree by a sudden impact as a shadowy creature crashed into me. I brusheed it off, turned, and stared at the creature. It was easily my size, pure black fur, and cold, piercing yellow eyes. That wasn't even the creepy part. It stood on two legs, had the face of a wolf, the torso of a man, and the legs of a wolf. Its arms were human like, but with massive claws at the end of each hand. Everything was also covered in that pure black fur. It had large, black teeth, each of which I knew were,what Carlisle had once told me, septic, or instantly infection. it meant one scrape, and a normal person would get one hell of an infection.

I had nevver seen a creature like this, but one word came to mind; werewolf. It charged at me, running on two legs in a similar fashion to a bloodsucker when they chase prey; crouched, angry and focused. I leaped at it, biting it deep in the arm, but my teeth were stopped halfway by something. It was its bones. They were even harder than bloodsucker skin, and my teeth shook as they hit them. The creature grabbed hold of my neck and threw me across the ground.

I just remember a few minutes of teeth, claws and constant fighting. I tried my best against this thing, but it obviously had alot of practice with this. it could be centuries old for all I freaking new. It landed one massive bite on my neck, effectively taking me out. I felt something in that bite though, a dark freezing sensation like I was being consumed by a blizzard. i felt my skin around the wound turn icy cold, like it was frozen. My head became cloudy, and I turned back as it threw me back on the ground. I looked up to see the creature cackling in a deep throaty noise like a laughing hyena.

I saw it had left a large whole in the side of my neck, but missed any major veins. Instead, it had put pressure on itt for a moment with its teeth, cutting of blood flow to my brain long enough to stun me. I also felt it difficult to breath, and knew it must have partially crushed my windpipe as well. I screamed dammit in my head. I was now defenseless, alone, and likely would never be found.

The evil thing came closer, slowly, as if to prolong the torture. I wouldn't die from my injuries, but it felt like I would with this freezing feeling I got in my neck where it bit me. Wait a minute, don't they pass their curse with a bite or a cut from their claws? I felt a jolt of panic surge through me. Carlisle hadn't meant septic like normal infection, he meant septic like the virus that created them!

I felt like it didn't matter now. i would be dead soon. I took one last, shaky, strained breath, and found Evan in the air, full wolf stank, and nearby. The creature picked it up as well, and turned just in time to be tackled by a wall of silver fur. It was sent flying through several trees before landing, turning around and charging. Evan and it fought for what seemed like hours, when I knew it was only minutes, but the pain in my neck felt horrible, like I was freezing alive.

I watched, amazed that evan could keep up with a creature that had fought me, and had not even gotten a scrath from me. He got it in on particular position, where he lay on top, with a paw on its chest, legs, and one arm. The creatures one arm held firmly in Evan's mouth. He bit down so hard, that the arm literally shattered undder it, leaving it as nothing more than a limp piece of flesh. Evan stared at the creature, nothing but hate in those eyes, and bit down. This time, around the creatures neck, its entire neck. I heard a loud snapping noise as Evan jerked his heads to the side, followed by a tearing sound as he pulled up hard. In his mouth was the creatures head, with the rest of the body beneath him. Blood poured out around him, but it was a sickly green color, like bug guts.

He turned back to normal and rushed over to me. I couldn't even talk because it hurt so much, and my windpipe was partially crushed. It looked at the bite in my neck, my only reall injury, and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"I am going to get rid of the infection, but you've got to trust me alright? This is gonna suck, both literally and metaphorically. I am going to pour some venom in the wound to kill all of the virus, and then suck it out. It's not going to be fun for either of us, but you've got to trust me." he said, and I really didn't like the idea. Still, at the moment, we didn't have much of a choice.

I gave short nod, the most I could manage. I breatheed deeply, and I saw him pool venom in his mouth. The next moment, I can honestly say, was both the most akward and painful of my entire life. He bit down right in the exact place where that thing ahd bit me, and poured as much venom as he must have felt safe into my wound. It burned so badly, I almost welcomed thatfreezing feeling again, and it just got hotter and hotter. After two minutes, he began sucking back the venom, and I felt the massive fire in my neck recede, as well as the freezing feeling with it. My wind pipe was back to normal, and my neck felt better, but there was still a bit of a burning feeling left. His venom would never turn me, even if his was a bit different from a normal vampires, it simply would burn horribly and slow down our healing process, or in amss amounts, kill us. He had put alot in there, enough to destroy anything not supposed to be their, since their venom killed any sort of bacteria and virus were it touched, and pulled it before it could have done any real harm.

He layed down next to me, panting hard. I turned to him feeling a shit load better than than a few mintues ago.

"Don't think anythings changed got it?" I told him coldy. He laughed a little, onviously seeing I was trying to keep from becoming sift at all to anyone but my imprint.

"Sure man. We still hate each other, deal?" He asked mockingly.

"Deal." I answered as we fist pounded on it. From that moment on, we never fought, outside of small things here and there, ever again. He became the only person in the entire pack who could never truly piss me off.

I knew when he bit me to pour venom in, he tasted my blood. Even though it must be different than human blood, it was still blood, and it had to suck to have to pull away without trying to suck me dry. He had my second deepest respect, next to Sam of course, for that. It has to be torture to do that, and for the fact that he didn;t suck me dry, I had to give him respect.

Seth Pov

When Paul and Evan came back, it was obvious something had changed between them but they both refused to talk about it, and we couldn't get anything from their thoughts. Still, it was good to see those two stop fighting. Well, it had never been so much fighting as Paul getting mad and Evan using him as a plaything whenever he tried to attack. It had honestly been funny to watch, but I guess our usual show had been effectively cancelled.

Still, that wasn't the main thing on my mind. The Denali clan was coming, and I got picked to be the mediatre of peace for the pack. Evan and Eve were already consider to be members of the Cullens so they didn't count unfortunetly, or it was more they wanted somone _only_ in the pack there. Sam wanted to spend time with Emily, and noone else volunteered.

Last time they had been here, i never actually got to see them. Well, I saw the backs of their heads when we almost fought the Volturi, but that doesn't count. I had heard once from Rosalie that they were the origin of some legend called the succubus, but when I went to Sam to ask about what a succubus was, he told me I was still to young to really understand. I had searched online at one point, and found they were creatures who lured men in, had sex with them, and then ate them. The Denali were veggie'pyres though, weren't they?

I began to wonder about our pack as I always seemed to. To, I always seemed to wander to one specific subject, imprinting. I was the only one left who hadn't imprinted yet. Even Evan and Eve, our newest members, had already imprinted. It could get to a guy you know?

I stood outside the Cullens' main house, waiting for the Denali clan to show. I had been told to look or four vampires; on man, and three women. One, as Edward put it, would knock most men off their feet with her beauty, and that I should be careful what I do around them. I picked up the scent of four vampires, familiar but not from around here, and rushed in to tell Carlisle, who was sitting on the couch.

"I think they're here!" I yelled to them in the room. We all rushed out to greet them, but I wasn't able to see them. I sensed four vampires appeared and began talking, but they seemed to be avoiding my eye sight. Eventually, though, Carlisle cleared a path to show them to us, the three members of the pack present. Evan, Eve, and myself.

I froze in a single moment as I stared at one of them. She had long, thick, blonde hair with a touch of strawberry to it. She was as beautiful as Eve, and Edward had been right, if I was noraml, I'd be on the ground. That wasn't the reason I froze though. Something inside my head clicked in that instant. I felt everything in my world become so clear, as if everything that had seemed so hard to understand became so simple. Like the world became an easier place, with less evil in it, in the moment I saw her face.

"Tanya, Carmen, Kate and Eleazar. I would like to intriduce you to the newest members of our famil you are not already aquinted with, as well as the Wolf Pack's representitive. Evan, Eve, and Seth." Carlisle said to them. I couldn't move for some reason.

"So these are the two werepyres we have heard so much about. I must admit, they are incredibly attractive, even more so than any vampire I have ever seen before. You were right Carlisle, they really do look the original vampires of lore." the one who mesmorized me, who had been called Tanya, said.

"I can't believe both have so many gifts. It is truly incredible." Eleazar said. The one called Carmen remained quiet.

"Well, you look good, but let's see how tough you really are!" Kat eyelled as she grabbed both of them, and I could smell the electricity eminating from her arms. It had no effect on either of them. Then, suddenly, she was on the ground herself, as if she had been shocked instead. Evan had one hell of a gift.

"Never had it turned back on ya huh?" Evan said with a large laugh, which Eve laughed witth him. I still remained frozen in place, though, my eyes firmly locked on Tanya.

"How about you show us those wolf forms?" Tanya said, holdding back a laugh of her own.

They both nodded, and shifted into the two, silver wolves. They stoodd on two legs, and were quickly responded to with the awes of the Denalis. Carlisle, I could see out of the corner of my eye, was staring at me in concern. Edward I felt walk up behind me. I forgot he could read thoughts.

"I need to speak to Seth in private for a moment please." he told Carlisle, who nodded. I felt myself lifted off the ground and carried off into the woods.

"Please tell me you did not just imprint on Tanya!" He yelled, but we were to deep for anyone to hear him other than myself.

"Huh?" I said, my head still really at odds with this new clarity.

"Did you just imprint on Tanya?" He asked, more quietly this time.

"I... I think I might have." I said. I started wondering why he had dragged me out here just to ask that.

"Oh boy. This could be very bad. They are already shaky in their opinion of you wolves, but this could make things alot worse." He said. Suddenly, I felt someone small and quite cheerful appear behind me. Alice.

"I saw what happened. Tell me that did not just happen!" Alice yelled frantically.

"It did." Edward answered. She became very panicky, very quickly.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked. Edward sighed deeply, and Alice quickly returned to her normal self.

"You see Seth, I saw Tanya in the moment we inform her of what happened. She is already curious as to why you didn't stop staring at her the entire time you were there. I haven't seen her decision, but this could decide the entire future of our relationsship with the Denalis. Why did it have to happen now?" She told me.

"We have to tell her a lie then." Edward said.

"NO!" I yelled for some reason. Even i was shocked by my own response.

"I figured as much. You'd probably follow her once she left anyway out of instinct. We have to tell her the truth, and I already saw us doing it." Alice said. After several more minutes of them arguing, we decided to just go with it. If she asked, we would tell her. Otherwise, it would just go as is.

We returned to the others to find all of the Denalis except Tanya very interested in the two werepyres. As soon as Tanya saw us though, she ran straight at us.

"Okay spill it. Why in the world did you just run off?" she asked. I still couldn't look away, and, I saw quickly, she was staring intently at me as well.

"Seth needed to figure something out." Edward said. Not lying technically.

"I'm curious about something Seth, and since you are the most knowledgeable about wolf affairs around here, maybe you can... educate me on something." She said moving towards me. She had a strange look in her eyes, and the sound of her voice was down right alluring. I felt like putty in her hands, but jake and Embry told me all imprinting was like that.

"About... What?" I managed to get out.

"Imprinting. I have been told all thee wolves, except you, have done it. What is it?" She asked, obvious seduction in her voice. I managed to gather my thoughts enough to give a good answer.

"Imprinting... is the act in which a wolf sees his or her destined love andd become permanently bound to them. They become whatever their imprint needs them to be, from a mere playmate to an intense lover." I answered.

"Could you simplify it for me?" She asked.

"Basically, a wolf worships the ground their imprint walks on for all eternity. Be it a lover or friend, they are eternally loyal." I told her, still captured in her beautiful golden eyes. The moment I said for eternity, her eyes focused, and the word lover made her intensify with a light I had yet to see before.

"Really, so do you get to choose who is your imprint?" She asked. She was starting to circle me, like I was prey, or perhaps...

"No, it's completely involuntary, but we don't ever question it. It just happens. Agee difference never even plays a factor either." I told her. I noticed Edward growing nervous near me, but when I saw a massive smile creep across Alice's face, he suddenly relaxed. Now I really wish I had her ability.

"So is it true you have not imprinted yet?" she asked. Her eyes were so intense, I couldn't find enough intelligence to lie.

"Actually I have." I answered. Her eyes seemed to lose some intensity.

"Oh. Well when did this happen?" she asked, seeming a little disappointed.

"Just a couple minutes ago." I answered. I could not summon enough strength with those intense gold eyes staring at me to say anything false. She perked up only a little, but still seemed a bit disappointed.

"So does it happen the very first timee you see your imprints face? We are the only new faces around here, and you saw us five years ago." she inquired.

"Actually," she instantly became more attentive. "I never saw your faces before. I heard you were nearby, and even saw Kate at the wedding, but never the rest of you. Just the backs of your heads when we almost fought the Volturi." I answered. She stared at me with a renewed interest.

"So tell me, which of us is it?" she asked, at this point no more than a whisper. It sent a massive shiver down my spine. I thought for a moment I would turn, but then I regained control enough to stay stable. I gulped, looked at Edward who just nodded approvingly, and took the plunge.

"You." I answered in a nearly inaudible mumble.

"Excuse me?" she said, and I could tell she had suddenly become... what was that word? Ecstatic?

"You." I said a little louder. She smiled a broadly, breathed deeply, and lunged at me. I managed to keep my feet, barely, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I have to admit, I have never had a man fall in love by looking at me, but not becuase of my looks." she whisper in my ear, far too low for anyone else to hear.

"Really?" I asked, stunned by her words.

"However, I have never fully loved most of them before. It was usually just for fun really. You, however, look like someone who could really handle me." she continued to whisper.

"Huh?" I mumbled, her scent filling my nose at this point. I felt a major mental conflict from this. On one hand, her scent was the sickeningly sweet smell of vampires. On the other, it filled me with joy because it was _her_ scent, and caused waves of relief to crash over me.

"Tell me, Seth. Do you truly believe in love at first sight?" she asked. At this point, my head was so clouded by her image and scent, all I could manange was a nod. I had just experienced it myself, so how could I say no.

"What do you think of vampires? I know most of the pack thinks we are evil, and that, excluding the Cullens, we should all be killed. What about you. Do you think we should all burn?" she asked, breathing directly into my nose as she looked into my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt all my strength, all my control, all of it just slip away, and I became putty in her hand. I could still answer in ernest, but she could pretty much get anything, even Leah cup size at this point, out of me, and that was Leah's deepest secret. She only ever told me because she needed help shopping once, and I was the only one of the pack she trusted that much.

"No, I honestly think vampires, at least kind ones like you veggie'pyres, are really cool. My best friends, in fact, are a werepyre and a werewolf. Edward and Evan." I managed to get out. If I thought she couldn't look more appealing before, when she went from wide smile to seductive smirk, I knew she could now.

"So one last question, my little wolf boy. What do you think of me, as in my visage?" she asked. My heart must be at least at 180 beats a minute at this point and rising.

"You are an angel on Earth." was the only thing I could think of. She really did though. She had the long, flowing hair that curled just the right way, her bright gold eyes that shone despite the lack of direct sunlight, and her grace as she moved that simply sent my entire body spiralling.

She was stunned, as if my comment was strange. "An angel? Noone has ever said that before. Demonically beautiful, succubus and even blinding, but never an angel. Why?" she asked in a softer tone, as if my answer matter more than just to solve her curiousity, and the lust I could practically smell coming from her. It suddenly disappeared, the lust that is.

"You are someone who has taken pity on man, and has the beauty of something only comparable to heavenly beauty." I told her. Since when did I talk like this? She was definitely affecting me, but still, I meant every word.

Her eyes shifted, almost like panic, and she looked away for a moment. When she turned back, sshe released all but one arm, and pulled me away from the others. Edward began to follow, but when Alice turned to stop him, he seemed to back off. She took me deep into the woods, far from the others, where noone could hear us talking I'd bet.

"You really think of me as an angel?" she asked with a very soft, subtle tone, like my answer could change her very being.

"Yes." I answered.

"I must admit, I have been with many men over the years, though, never one quite so young looking as yourself. They each fell in love with me, and my sisters and I lusted for such love. Love based on souly our looks and voices, wanting us for our bodies and nothing more. You, on the other hand, have fallen in love purely out of a bond that your tribe has proven to exist. Your imprinting, it is certainly not any kind of loce I have seen before. Would you really do anything for me?" she asked.

"As said before that we practically worship the ground our imprints walk on. I will be whatever you need, and anything you ever want. Nothing you could ever do could change that. Nothing." i told her, my voice full of passion and seriousness.

She raised herself, placing and arm on each shoulder, and bringing her lips to my neck. She didn't touch me, only breathed on my neck. Her smell, so conflicting.

"You would accept me no matter what I said or did?" she asked in a whisper barely audible.

"For all eternity." I answered. Then I felt it. Her lips, cold and hard, press hard against my neck, sucking and kissing it gently. Her teeth never once even grazed my skin.

"Then become my mate, _for eternity_." she whisper for a moment before returning to my neck. I began to wrap my arms around her, taking her against me. She smiled at that, and pulled away from my neck.

"Why would you suddenly choose me above all those other man over all those years?" I asked. If she had seen so many, what made me so special?

"Because you love me unconditionally. You don't really seem to care about who I was in the past, or what I might do in the future. You're are the only man to know what I am, and not run away. Maybe, just maybe, this one time, I can return someones feelings with actual love, instead of just lust." she answered. We stared at each other for a while. Her eye captivated me to no end.

"Can you show me the wolf?" she asked. I had no problem with that, and shifted. She looked at me warily at first, but quickly became curious. She touched the fur just at the end of my back, and moved her way up, rubbing and brushing my fur with her cold, hard fingers. She eventually made it to my neck, and then my face. She cupped her hand under my wolf chin, and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Can I ride?" she asked. I motioned to my back. She giggled happily and jumped on. She kicked my side as if I was horse, but it was soft, and only meaning that she wanted to move. I howled loudly into the sky, and rushed off into the woods, taking my newly discovered imprint with me as we delved deep into it, losing ourselves to the wind and each other.

Alice Pov

We walked back to meet the others. Kate was in a full on sparring match with Eve, and Evan was showing Eleazar his musical abilities. It was funny to watch Kate try to out manuever Eve, considering her higher speed. Eve is alot faster than Evan, at least twice as fast as even Edward. Evan, though, is the stranger one. He is at least twice as powerful as Felix was, and he was the strongest vampire ever.

Even with her hair flying everywhere, Kate could never quite grab her, always just missing by a fraction of an inch. One time, she went to grab Eve's hair, and instead had the heel of Eve's shoe planted firmly in her face. It was kinda funny to watch, since Kate's best skill, her gift, was useless here, she also was at a massive disadvantage in speed. Eve could literally run circles around her.

Evan, on the other hand, was peacefully calming the atmosphere with his music. His classic seashell flute playing a simple minuet help create a surge of energy in everyone, while still keeping a playful atmosphere. Jasper came over to us.

"He is even better at it than I am. I have to concentrate very hard to affect this many people to this extent. he looks perfectly at ease." He told me. It giggled, knowing he sensed the easy air.

Carmen walked over to us, looking very puzzled about something. Edward took her off to the side. I'm not sure what he told her because i was busy checking our future to see if a) the Volturi were coming any time soon and b) how would the rest of the Denalis take this news. Both ways looked very positive. I figured the moment they leave, Tanya will tell them all about it, but I hope Seth will be alright when she's gone.

Jane Pov

The entire time they were here, they completely ignored me. They welcomed Alec with open arms, but it was as if I didn't exist. The only time they acknowledged me was when Carlisle introduced us, and that was only a momentary glance. After that, I seemed to disappear from their eyes, like I was just a piece of the scenery. I was almost going to have Eve touch me so I could turn my normally one person pain stare into a full on wall of force that sends everything I can see flying when Evan came up to me wanting to introduce me directly to the others.

"I would like to introduce my imprint and mate Jane." He said as he held me to him as we approach the majority of them in the center. Now they had to pay attention.

"We know, but honestly, we are not to keen on the idea of her being anywhere near here. She is Volturi scum and always will be." Kate said with clear disgust in her voice. The others didn't say anything, but they obviously agreed. I wanted to cause so much pain.

"If you ever call Jane scum, or insult her in any way outside of playful banter ever again, I will personally see to it you are ripped into thirteen pieces, and each placed in remote, inescapable locations all across the world so that you can never fully assemble ever again. I don't burn others, but I make sure they don't ever reassemble. Am I understood?" Evan said, his voice turning into a dark, powerful version of its normal form.

It wasn't very loud, how he said that, but it carried so much power and seriousness behind each word, that entire coven who were around noticeably flinched as he looked up. Both his eyes blazed with a deep, ancient anger, far older and deeper than his age should allow. I would have been afraid if I wasn't the one defended by the comment. They all just nodded at him. He quickly returned to his normal attitude.

"Okay then." He said in his usual playful tone. I swear, if I was human, his mood swings would have given me whiplash at this point. It was at this point I realized he truly care for me and my feelings more so than even his own or even how people saw him. As long as I was safe, he didn't care about much more.

i turned to meet Alec, who was playing with Eve on the ground. She was in wolf form, and he was rubbing her stomach.

"Let's run with the wolves." I said. Eve, Evan and Alec all turned and nodded. Evan turned, and Alec and I hopped on the backs of our respective wolves. We flew off into the woods, where we were quickly caught up to by Renesmee and Jacob doing the same thing.

We ran for hours, lost in the sheer speed and peace we had. Alec and I ahd been puppets for so long, and now we not only breathed free, but also shared our breathes with people we loved.

We found Seth running along with Tanya on his back as well. I didn't understand why they were running through the woods.

_Seth imprinted on Tanya. She also returns his feelings._ I heard Evan say in my head. We were close to Renesmee so he did have her gift. I just wish I could speak back. _Just relax and enjoy our run. Your hands are starting to pull at my fur._ I loosened my grip, and layed my head down on his back as we ran. I felt so much at peace.


	6. Many Changes

Jane Pov

Summer is finally coming to an end, and our next year of school is beginning. Great, another nine months of trying to not eat my classmates, doing tedious and boring classwork I already know, and having the entire male student body oogle over Eve and myself. I would also have to keep myself occupied even further to keep from noticing the number of girls who would swoon at the mere sight of Evan.

The first few days went by fairly quickly, and the weekend came allowing us all some breathing room. Tonight, Evan and I would be relaxing, alone, at our new place we went to for peace. It wasn't to far from the battle meadow, and it was very similar to it. It was just across the small lake that was on the edge of thee meadow. However, it was a good deal smaller, and had a perfect position, where the trees leaned away from the center, for any sunlight, or in this case, moonlight to shine brightly down on those who reside within it.

We both layed together, taking in the smell of the floral surroundings. We had just hunted, and were both quite satisfied. Clouds covered the sky, but it was still pretty peaceful. I enjoyed these moments of peace with him. I had aged a full year and a half since we had met, which meant I was now about fourteen now, the same age he had been when I met him. I still had the image he had put in my head, us together in that large field. Myself holding our daughter. I couldn't wait for such a dream to come true, but i knew it would a be a few years off. he didn't want me to do anything I wasn't ready for. I explained to him many times that I desperately wanted that vision to come true, but I knew from how we looked in the dream that we would at least eighteen nineteen before that happened. Oh well. I guess I would just have to wait.

We silently laid together on the small patch of flowers, a mix of daisies, lilies and buttercups. I was held deep in his arms, nestling and enjoying his warm hearth of heat. We had such a good thing here. I thought nothing could sour this moment. I felt like i finally did have everything I could ever want.

I wondered what would have happened if Evan had never entered my life. I figured I would still be carelssly pbeying Aro, acting as his pretty little tool. I knew I was right, and proud that that had never been able to continue. Now, I had a future that was bright, a home I loved truly, and people who accepted me as a being, and not just a weapon.

I felt a surge of love, lust and desire course through my entire being. In this moment, I felt the need to have Evan with me, and to show him my love, shine greater than ever before. I felt every part of my existance urge to have him, in a way we had not yet experienced. I felt him leaned down and kiss my forehead. I looked up, remembering he could feel everyone one of my desires, emotions and needs. Right now, they all screamed the same thing. I wanted him, now!

"Are you sure Jane?" he asked in nothing more than a dull whisper in my ear. he would do it if I asked, wanting nothing more than to please me in every way he could. I had just never felt it this strongly before. Now I did.

"Yes." I answered, and in the darkness of the night, we shared with each other ourselves, in all our glory.

Carlisle Pov

It has been two years since everything with Evan and Jane occured. Everyone has returned to normal life. I enjoyed it when everyone was feeling good, and since so far everythi ng was going well, there was no reason I should not conti nue my own daily life.

Today I have several patients to see. My clinic hours have been lagging since there have been a rise in the ER numbers. That had been due to the recent increase in injuries that always accompanied the start of football, soccer, field hockey, and lacrosse season. Despite the small size of this town, and the closeness of everyone, they always seemed to hurt each other on the field, physically that is.

So far I had seen a child with a sprained ankle, a teenager with a dislocated shoulder, and seven cases of the flu. Flu season again I suppose. I looked at the next name on my list. Suiac Irutlov. I have never heard of anyone in Forks by such a name. As far as I knew, I was familiar with all the residents of this small town. Was he new here?

I entered the room, and stopped dead in my tracks. I hadn't noticed the scent before because I was preoccupied with my other patients, and had been accompaniedd by the smell of surgery down the hall. Why hadn't I noticed it immediately?

Suiac Irutlov.

Caius Volturi!

He sat there on the counter provided for patients. His eyes were pure black, and immense circled lay below his eyes. He looked at me with something only describable as desperation, and depression. Why would he ever come here, or ever look at me in such a way?

"Hello Carlisle." he said very weakly. It must have been months, if not almost a year since he last fed from evverything about him, from his eyes, to his voice.

"Caius, why in God's name are you here?" i asked.

"I got in by saying I needed to help with insomnia, and my eyes made a pretty convincing case." he answered.

"You know that is not what I meant." I asked, becoming angry, but withholding it from my tone as best I could.

"I am free." he answered. My jaw dropped. Free? "I am no longer bound to Aro. That child, whoever he was, set me free. He cut the last tie that kept there, I have been on the run for more than a year now. I have considered many places to go, but none are anywhere as safe as yours." he told me.

"What makes you think we would welcome you? You tried to have our family killed." I asked coldly.

"You welcomed Jane. Has she not proven a far greater threat than myself? You also know that I had no real care for that fight, planning to run as soon as the fighting begun. Please, I wish sanctuary from him, before he finds me and makes me return to that dreadful prison." he practically pleaded to me.

"Caius, when was the last time you fed?" I asked, thnking that may have impaired his judgement a bit.

"Ten months today. I have been trying to keep myself as hard to follow as possible. I could not feed on anything. I know I cannot be forgiven, but at least let me issue a warning to you. I own you, and that child who freed me, that much. Carlisle, he killed his own sister to keep me there. How long do you truly think it will be before he finally comes for you? Marcus is already infuriated by the number of wolves that have risen in the area. He has had people watching you. I do not know all the details, but once they come, there will be far more than last time. They have searcheed the entire planet for ones they believe will have gifts. As far as I can tell, from the number we had when I left, we had 23 members. That is because of Jane and Alec leaving, the six tracking party members killed, and myself. However, they have, in the last year, amassed a massive army. It has been a month since I last saw them, trying to count, the number was at least fifty new members. Every single one has somesort of remarkable gift. I am sorry my old friend, but I do not believe even your small army can take on such a force." he told me. I stared at him disbelief.

Fifty! That makes a total of seventy three vampires. Most of which are new borns, making them stronger, and almost all have gifts. Many we will be able to defend against with Bella, but I am sure some will be different, and be immune to her shield like Jasper's is.

"Caius, come with me. We must inform everyone. I am more than willing to welcome you if you aid us." I told him. He fgave a weak nod. I told the nurse I had to take an early leave, and we both rushed off to my home. This was going to be a very long evening.

We arrived home within a few minutes, and found Esme and Bella on the porch. I smelled Edward, Eve and Alec inside. Rosalie and Emmet were out back wrestling around playfully, and Alice and Jasper were staring at the sky on thee roof. Jacob and Renesmee had just left for college the other day. Seth was outfront lying down, in wolf form, with Tanya lying on his back and rubbing it. She had decided to stay here for a little longer so she could be near her new 'friend'.

Seth was still debating whether or not to go with her back up to Denali. He lovved the pack, but he loved Tanya far more, and we were all sure he would choose to go with her. Still, he had commotiment, and it was truly up to him if he was willing to leave and go with his love, or stay with his family here. Jacob and Leah would miss him a lot since he was their only other back member, and a brother both by blood and friendship to each of them.

Where were Jane and Evan? I couldn't smell them at first, ad then I caught their smell, and a lot more. Much more than I could of wanted. They were off at the second meadow... consumating their love for lack of a more appropriate term. I really did not want to walk in on that.

Edward rushed outside, obviously having heard my thoughts. Seth growled, as did Tanya, when they saw Caius. This made everyone come out front, and meet me and my new ally there.

"Carlisle, tell me you are not harboring a leader of our enemies." Edward asked. I ran through everything Caius had told me, and the fact that he hadn't fed in so long aided in proving my point.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could have done something, but Aro became so lost in studying after the boy appeared, trying to find God only knows what. Marcus, on the other hand, had smelled the wolf on him immediately, being far more knowledgeable to it than the rest of us, and set out to destroy the child. When he discovered there were two, he became so enraged, that he demanded every Volturi member go out, search the entire planet for at least one person they thought would have a useful gift, and turn them. I do not know what became of Aro, but as of now, Marcus is in control. He has become crazed with revenge. He has declared any wolf, even shapeshifters, are to be murdered on sight, regardless of previous relations. Anyone who breaks this law is to be killed on sight as well. He hasn't been able to convince most of the nomads, so you are safe from them, but he will come for you. I have no idea when, but he will." Caius further explained.

They all stared, with mixtures of anger, hatred, and shock in various degrees. Everyone eventually came to, and we began discussing how we were to set out gathering our allies again. Everyone went out looking for everyone who had aided us last time.

It would be at least a day before the first answered, and we weren't even sure when the Volturi would attack. Seth and Sam screamed the message in their heads to the both packs as Edward had asked, and Bella called Jacob and Renesmee to be prepared to come home at a moments notice.

By the end of the week, we had recieveed answers from all the allies who had responded last time, all saying they would be gladd to come aid when the time came. With the pack added in, and all the new wolves that had suddenly appeared in the last five years, that was at least sixty two wolves, which was massive. I did the math, adding in the nine original members of our coven, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Esme, Renesmee and myself, and the five newest members, which were Eve, Evan, Jane, Alec, and, as far as I was concerned, Caius. Then the 23 allies who had agreed to come to our aid at any moment, and the sixty two wolves, which includes Jacob's pack. That came to a total of ninety nine warriors for this fight. We might have stood a chance with that number if most of the new members of the Volturi weren't newborns. Then again, we have survived such a thing before when Victoria had created such an army, but that had been much smaller, and only had newborns. This one would be all gifted newborns, as well as many old, and hard fought vampires.

We had a lot of work to do.

Jacob Pov

Seth had a decesion to make. Tanya had agreed to stay until the attack on the Volturi now, but afterwards, she would have to return home with her coven. She was the leader there, and needed to continue that. She had been that for too long for that to change now.

Seth could either stay here with Leah and I and remain a member of the Black pack, and only see Tanya every few months, or he could leave us, leave the pack, and go with her. I knew he loved her dearly, but even so, his loyalty was nso strong to us, that I knew in the end he wouldn't leave unless I ordered it.

There was also the problem of Evan and Eve. They were not members of either pack, and it was getting confusing having them be able to talk to both. They were both given a deadline of when they could choose which to go to, andd that was four days away. Afterwards, we would put them in different packs, and leave it at that.

Then Renesmee showed me an idea she had while we were studying for a test. It was an image of Seth running threw the snow north. He had Tanya on his back. Behind him came up two silver wolves, Evan and Eve. He was leading them on what looked like a patrol run around a specific area. It was Seth leading them on patrol around the Denali area.

I looked at her, wondering if she was crazy at first. Evan and Eve couldn't follow Seth because Seth wasn't an Alpha. He was the Delta of my pack. How could he lead anyone? Seth was brave hearted, and very smart despite his young age, but he was never much of a leader.

"Renesmee, what does that mean? How could he lead them?" i asked, looking at her confused.

"It means it's time to let Seth follow his own path. You know deep down he has a good heart, and you have to let him follow it. Even if it leaves you one wolf short, he will always be your friend." she answered.

"Are you suggesting that we let Seth create his own pack? I only got away with it because I was the true Alpha, and accepted my right, taking on my own strength. That's the only reason there are two packs. How could-"

"He has the strength. Besides, it is the only way he can be with his family, _and _his love. Evan and Eve will be more than happy to go with him, and I'm sure Alec and Jane with follow as well. Seth needs this. He has been a follower for too long. He has the heart of a leader, I can tell. It's time you let him spread his wings, so to speak. You know I'm right." she told me.

I honestly wished I could tell her she was wrong. That Seth wasn't capable of leaving and leading a pack on his own. That he wasn't ready to take on such a responsibility. I would be lying. She was right. Deep down, I knew he could handle it. He may be young, but he was still stronger than most of the other wolves. He may not be very wise, but neither was I at first. He would also Evan and Eve with him, as well as Tanya to stand beside him. I hated admitting it, but it was time Seth became his own wolf. I may not like it, but it was also the only way for him to be truly happy. God, life sucks.

We were called back on the day the decision would be made, and found everyone in the battle meadow. Jane, Alec, and Tanya were also present with their mates/ imprinters. There, we wanted to tell Seth of our plan.

"Evan, Eve, have you made your decision on which pack you shall join? Shall it be the Uley Pack, or the Black Pack?" Sam asked. I was about to speak up when Seth cut in.

"They have chosen, but neither of those packs are their choice." He told. He seemed to have a new found power in his voice, almost like...

"He is right, and we have made a decision." Evan called out.

"There are only two packs. What other chice-" Sam tried to say.

"No there are now three." Leah said. She had moved next to me. She nodded to Seth, as if giving her approval.

"I am leaving with Tanya to live with her in the north when the matter with the Volturi is decided, and Evan and Eve are coming with me. We have already created a new, third pack. Ours, however, is not named after the Alpha like both of your packs. Ours shall be known as the Hybrid Pack." he answered. He had decided this without me even telling him Renesmee's idea. He has grown up.

"Why Seth? Why would you chose to leave the reserve?" Sam asked, showing deep concern in his eyes.

"The reserve is already far more defended than it will ever truly need. There should also be places where we can defend other humans from the infestation of evil vampires. I plan to start that up north, in Denali. it shall be the second outpost of the Quileute wolves. I have made my choice, and noone can change any of our minds." Seth answered. His answer made more sense than anything Renesmee and I had come up with to explain it.

"Are you saying we should all leave and find another place to defend?" Paul asked mockingly.

"No. I am saying since I have to either chose to stay here and remain distant from my imprint, or go with her and leave the pack, I have decided to create a new pack, and defend a new area. Think about it. Would our ancestor truly protest if they saw we have more than enough wolves to handle any normal threat that would come to the reservation? They would think that if we wanted, a few of us should be able to leave and protect new areas, and defend them. Just protecting the rezz only protects so much. We can only defend so many if we never leave here. If I at least go out and defend a new area, won't that save more lives? I am going to live with a veggie'pyre coven as well, which means they will not only aid us, but also help us locate anything we might miss. What else can I say that will convince you Sam? Actually, I don't need your approval. Jacob is the one i need." he declared.

He turned to me, staring with a mix of worry and anger. I merely nodded, giving a silent okay.

"Then it is decided. As of this day, there are three packs. Each shall cover a different territory." Sam yelled. Huh? "The Uley Pack shall defend the reservation, the Black Pack shall defend Forks, and the... Hybrid Pack shall Defend the northern area of Denali. I also say we shall aid each other at any time, coming to another packs aid the moment they are overwhelmed. This shall not separate the bond of the wolves, but merely spread our strength over a wider area."

We all howled in agreement, and left. Seth went off with Tanya somewhere into the woods while Evan, Eve and their imprints followed. Leah came with me.

"I had planned on telling him to do that. I can't believe he chose that on his own though." I said to her.

"he knew ever since he imprinted on Tanya that he would have to decide. Him and I talked about it for a while before we both agreed that he needed to go out on his own. He'll be fine." she said. I think I saw her shed a tear, which she never did.

"You're right. We may not like it, but it's time he grew up. He was always so loyal, that I began to think he would be stuck with me forever, especially since he had never imprinted until then. I figured him and I would end up being the only wolves of this pack to live past everyone else. I guess we still will. Now, though, it's because we both have immortal imprints." I told her.

"Don't forget me. I haven't imprinted." she said. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes you have. You imprinted on-"

"No, that wasn't an imprinting, that was just a crush. I haven't been with him in over three months. As soon as I was _unsure_ whether to tell him about the wolves, I knew it was nothing more than a crush. Sooo, I guess this means I'll be around to pester you forever." she answered with a large, sinister smirk. She punched me in the shoulder playfully, and I punched her back. We walked back together, heading home. It had been one hell of a day.

I had to leave tomorrow with Renesmee back to college. We only had a few days leave, so I couldn't stick around to teach Seth about being an Alpha. That would have to wait until he was going to leave for the north. I hoped Leah wouldn't remain imprintless forever though. She deserved to be happy. Especially since her heart had been broken by Sam when he imprinted on Emily, even though they were a couple.

We headed home, turning into wolves so our conversation could be more private, but still walked at a slow pace. We had been left with just two wolves. Our Alpha, and Beta. Well, this kinda sucked. I almost wished leah had imprinted on me, and visa versa, so she wouldn't be alone, but I had Renesmee. That could never happen.

We kept going until we reached our favorite post in the woods just near Charlie's house. We liked hanging here because it allowed us to here any commotion that might wake Charlie in the night, like an emergency call, and we liked to help scare some criminals every now and then for kicks. The look on their faces when they saw one of us, staring at them like we were going to eat them, was pricelss. It also made Charlie's job a lot easier, which he needed ever since the whole deal with Bella being a vampire had really shaken him up. He needed as little stress as possible, and it gave us a good laugh every now and then.

We both layeed down, listening for any sort of noise around us, or call Charlie might get. he, being the chief, would be on call at all times. Still, Forks didn't have to much crime, so it was rare he got an emergency call. That only happened three times in the last five years, all of which were big shoot outs involving some gang that had passed through Forks on their way to some bigger deal.

It seemed like it was going to be a quiet night until we heard Charlie's phone ring at about four a.m. He got up, sounding pretty tired still, and answered it. From the silence that followed, and the frantic sound of the caller, it was bad. Really bad. He rushed outside, having quickly doned his uniform, hopped in his car, and drove off down the street. We followed, keeping to the shadows. He knew we did this, but preferred not seeing us, so he wouldn't be reminded of all the things that made his life get so complicated.

We arrived at the school, where the scene was shocking. All we heard were gun shots and screaming. Outside the school, a group of guys carrying serious heat were trying to fight off the police that were trying to retake the school. It looked like a few people had been shot, but from the smell, there wasn't enough blood to say anyone was dead, or wounded to the point of dying. We kept moving, still keeping to the shadows, thaning it was still pitch black out, and got up behind the school. We saw there were at least four guys behind an overturned car shooting. Another five were in the school, trying to prevent anyone from getting inside.

We decided to take out the ones inside first, giving the cops a chancee to handle mthe ones outside without worrying about them having backup. We went in the back, knocking out the guy guarding one of the back entrances to the school. In the hallway, we had to stay human because we wouldn't fit as wolves. We separated, finding the other four guys scattered throughout the building. We knocked them all out, making sure they never even saw our faces, or even got a chance to fire.

I smelled something in the air, almost like c4, but we confused that with some chemicals from the science lab here a lot. Besides, the smell was to much for to be actual c4. If it was, it was enough to take out half the school.

We came up behind the guys out front, staying hidden inside the school still. One of them tried to call his buddies inside, who were now all out back asleep. We had placed them on a patch of grass that would make them easy to find for the cops. I made sure they couldn't see us, and signaled to Leah to be ready for them. When the guy got no respnse, he told his buddies out front. They all started moving towards the building. We went deeper inside, heading into the hallway. We stood as if we were normal students heading to class. This was going to be good.

They found us, and stared at us like we were nothing more than a nusaince.

"What are ya kids doin here?" he said. We both let out a big laugh. He stared at us like we were crazy. He moved closer, weapon raised, as the other went to search for their buddies. He got closer, closer, and then was within three feet, we took him out. he never even got a round off, or a chance to yell.

We headed out to take out the others, and placced them outside with the others. We listened as the cops approached, heading inside to find them. I could tell Charlie, and three others were inside. We started leaving the building, when I saw one of the crooks was awake. He was holding something. A button.

I turned to Leah who was still in the hallway. She ahd stayed behind for a moment to search for the scent of anyone else, and had been a few yards behind me. I sniffed the air again, and realized, with horror, that he was holding a detonator. That was actual c4! I heard the guy laugh a little, and then he pressed the button.

"LEAH! GET OUT OF THE-" I never got to finish. There was massive bang, and the hall Leah was standing in became filled with rubble and dust. I was blown back the sudden rush of air that came out of the building exit. I wattcched in horror as half the side of the building came crashing down. Right on top of where Leah had been.

"LEAH!" I screamed. I knew Charlie and the others would be shaken, but they were on the opposite side of the building. The worst they would get is some dust inhalation, and mabye some pieces of shrapnel, but nothing more than that. They would be fine, but Leah...

Lead Pov

I heard a loud banging behind me. Almost like a trigger explosive.

"LEAH! GET OUT OF THE-" I heard Jacob yell before I was hit by a bunch of falling rubble, and felt a lot of dust fill the air. I realized quickly what had happened. I had figure it was just lab chemicals, but those bastards had put c4 in the building as a backup plan. Now I was trapped, crushed, and suffucating. It only got worse.

I heard the whole building shudder, and then it all fell down. The entire left half of the school crashed down around and on top of me. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt before. I was completely surrounded by large chumks of cement, and couldn't transform. If I did, even with my strength, I would be crushed by the surrounding rubble. I had a bulding on top of me for God's sake!

The air was so full of dust. I could barely breathe. Even being a wolf, we weren't indestructible. We may have the weapons to combat those vampires, but truth be told, we weren't nearly as difficult to kill. As wolves, we were almost unbeatable, our skin impenetrable to anything short of vampire like strength and teeth. However, in human form, we were faster and stronger, but our flesh was still human, and we could still be crushed.

I felt everything begin to grow dark. Everything was slowly fading away as the air became thicker and thicker with dust. I couldn't breathe anymore, and it was only a matter of time now. I saw everything around me in my life flash before my eyes. Not my life, but my brothers life, and the life he would go on to live. He would live happily with Tanya, neveer growing old, and never growing tired. They would spend the rest of eternity together.

I also watched Jacob's life. How he would eventually raise several children with Renesmee, and how each of them would eventually join the packs. How they, too, would never grow old, and would be together forever. I wish I could have seen that, watching as his Beta, as he lived happily. I wished I could continue following him forever. He may not have been my imprint, but he was someone I loved as a brother, more than anyone else, except Seth. They both had my sisterly love.

I a face, one I didn't recognize. He was young, maybe only four years old. He had silver hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He looked so familiar, yet so new. It was as if he wasn't actually there. Like he was just a vision, a vision that reminded me of the werepyre Evan. I tried to reach up and touch his face, but my hand was under a large peice of concrete. Suddenly, the boy disappeared. He was never there, he was just a vision.

I fell further into the darkness, feeling my chest becoming more and more compressed by the massive weight of the building above. Then pain began to disappear. I figured it was myself dying, my brain losing control from lack of oxygen. I felt a light appear before my eyes. It was warm, welcoming. I knew I was dying, and slowly slipping away. Then I remembered the boy that I had seen, and I felt a sudden urge of life, like I needed to see him. I felt like I couldn't let myself die until I saw that child again. I started pushing with all my strength, little as it was, against everything holding me down. I was not going to die. I refuse to let myself die until I see that child, at least one more time.

Suddenly, all the pressure on my chest was lifted. I opened my eyes, searching, feeling fresh, clean air fill my lungs. I saw Jacob on one side, and Evan on the other. They were throwing rubble from around me.

I had felt something when I saw that child though, like I should know him, as if he were a part of me. He looked so much like Evan, but younger, and his eyes weren't two different colors. I wondered who he could be. I was being lifted out by Evan and Jacob, and carried off, but my mind was still focused on the child. Who was he, and why did I desperately want to see him again?

I was taken to Carlisle for examination, and from what I managed to hear through my thoughts, I had three broke rips, a broken leg, six fractured fingers, and uncountable numbers of cuts and bruises. I kept hearing people saying how they had been so scared, and that if Evan hadn't been heading to school that morning early, Jacob would have never managed to make to me in time.

I felt alot of pain as Carlisle kept rebraking my bones so he could set them properly, and make sure nothing grew back weird. Now I know how Jacob felt back when that newborn crushed him. We all had a good idea from his memory, but it was nothing compared to actually feeling it. Still, even with all this pain, I couldn't get that kid out of my head. It was like he was someone who was severly important, but I just didn't know why.

Carlisle Pov

At the moment, I had the first chance to relax in a while. Everyone had been contacted, answered, and were all on standby, ready at a moments notice for something to occur. So far, everything was fairly queit. Other than that incident at the school, nothing had really happened. Leah had been the only one who had been injured luckily. Charlie and the few policemen who had been in the building had been on the opposite side to where the blast had occured.

Unfortunetly, I was about to get the surprise of my entire existance. Jane and Evan came to me, and jane seemed a bit out of sorts. She had grown quite a bit since she had started being around Evan, having the body of a seventeen, almost eighteen year old. She had her hair braided in one large braid, going down to her lower back, which was as far as we told her she could let it grow.

Today, however, she different. Her eyes were almost black, and had dark circles under each like she hadn't fed in a while. She also seemed like she was slower, her movement lagging, and her stomach seemed larger somehow. She couldn't have gained weight. Unless...

"Carlisle, can you check something out for us?" Evan asked, holding Jane close to him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" i asked, starting to become puzzled by her sudden change.

"Well, we think something may be happening with Jane's body." He answered. I took them to the room in the back of the house I had set up as an observation room. I studied her entire body, finding only one thing out of place. Her stomach ahd bulged, and she couldn't stomach anything. When I say that, I mean she couldn't stomach any blood she had tried to eat. She kept throwing it up, and she seemed revolted by everything. Even the scent of human blood turned her stomach.

I couldn't figure it out. The only this could be explained was if she was pregnat, but she was a vampire. That was impossible.

"Has it happened yet? Am I too late to hear the new?" Alice called as she materialized in the room. What was she talking about?

"Alice, we are having Carlisle make sure. Just be patient." Evan said. Jane and I both looked at them like they were crazy.

"So Carlisle, is she or is she not?" Alice said cheerfully. She was practically hooping where she stood. What ahd she seen?

"Alice, did you have a vision?" I asked.

"Yup, and you won't believe what Evan and I saw!" she practically squeaked as she yelled.

"Can someone tell us what you guys saw?" Jane yelled.

"Well, remember that image I showed you on the night you saw me on the cliffs?" Evan asked. Jane's eyes grew wide.

"You... mean... I'm..." she stutterd, and then it hit me. She could age, and her body could change, which meant she could become-

"You're pregnant Jane!" Alice screamed gleefully. I hit the ground. If I could of passed out, I would of, but losing all feeling in my legs made it so standing, at the very least, became rather impossible.

I felt all I had learned about our kind, every single piece of information I had gathered over the years seem to become redundant, as if it meant nothing anymore.

"How-" Jane tried to say.

"Your body can change, it can grow. As long as that continues, and you need to stay near Evan for that, you can become pregnant." Alice said. I knew what she meant, but it all seemed so strange. I managed to get back to feet in time to see the look of horror on Jane's face.

"How could it be born though?" she asked.

"Neither of us are sure how, but we have seen them both. The vision somehow changed, even for me. The girl will still exist, but now there are two children." Evan said.

"Please explain to me how this is possible? I have been around far longer than any of you, and have heard every story Aro has to tell of his journey, yet I have never heard of such a thing." I asked.

"Well, think about it. If her body can change by age as long as she is near me, it is, theoretically, possible for her to also become pregnant. I knew it would happen eventually already, it was just a matter of when she would... push me. Still, it took her two years to pull it off." Evan explained. He was right, it was, theoretically. However, I never thought it would actually occur so easily.

I made sure to check every single part of her again, and found that, even though at most it should be three months, she was at at least four. The child was just like Renesmee, aging extremely fast. Caius came in, and was just as dumbfounded as myself when he heard the knews.

From then on, it spread like wildfire among the family, packs, and even some of our allies, courtesy of Alice and her unsealable lips, discovered the news. Some were overjoyed, while others became very wary. Rosalie quickly became jane's best friend, much like she had with Bell, and, like then, they quickly became inseparable. I seemed to be the only one concerned with the idea of the Volturi coming while this was happening. In her current state, Jane would have to actually try in a fight with a human. The Volturi would tear her apart.

It also became the same deal as it had with Bella. She could not move, eat or sleep at all. I truly wondered if I would ever stop being amazed by the constant changes to the rules my life with which I have chosen ahs given me.


	7. Birth and Battle

Carlisle Pov

It has beeen thre more months. She is taking longr than Bella did, but sh is at at least the eight month stage, and quickly progressing. It is only a matter of tim bfor shee gos ovr the edge. vryone at school, like was expectd, mockd theem at first. However, thanks to quick action by many teachers as well as the principal, that had ended quickly, at least the open version. Since neither of them used social networking, they didn't lay witness to the horrible comments going on online when it started, but those had also been stopped quickly.

Their three friends, on the other hand, had become very accepting, aiding Jane every chance they got, despite the truth that sh didn't need it. However, her recent mood swings had made her quite unstable. It was becoming apparent that she was definitely showing every sign of pregnancy, only she had vampire strength, and by the fifth month, or seven months at the speed of progression, she had to be excused from school.

Right now, we are all silently siting in each of our homes, going through our usual pass times. I was reading some documents from the hospital, and Esme was cleaning the already spotless house. She had been the first to start worrying about how the children would be removed, only after Jane and Rosalie. Alice was playing chess with Evan, which was honestly, with the new rules and size of board they had, the fact both could see the future when near each other, and both of their competitive spirits, a very interesting thing to watch. They had the same going for the last two weeks, without a single piece taken yet.

Edward and Bella were home spending time together. Rosalie was working on her newest car, courtesy of Emmet, and Emmet... I believe he is out wrestling with Jasper, but I haven't heard them in over an hour. Seth and Tanya were outside, watching the rare moonlight. If we survived the volturi attack, it would not be long before Seth, along with Evan, Eve, Alec, and Jane, went north with Tanya. Jane was with Eve, resting. Jane couldn't sleep, but she could stay still. Eve liked to lay with her, helping her relax with her identical powers to her brother.

I finished going through the documents, and went to join Caius on the roof. He seemed to enjoy being up there, away from us. He did not think he belonged here, or anywhere, but not because he hated his actions. He didn't think he belonged among the living, or in oru case, existing. he wished to join Didyme in the hereafter, which I knew one day he would. I wasn't honestly sure how he would, but he was persistant with such things. He still had not fed, his eyes perfectly black, and looking like both eyes had been beaten with bats they had such deep rings.

"Caius, please feed. If the Volturi attack, you will need your strength." I told him.

"No, Carlisle. I won't. I will stand by you, fight as best I can. However, I cannot feed. Honestly, I hope this confrontation will be our last. My last stand." he answered.

"Caius, are you saying that you hope you are killed in the fight?" I asked, but I already knew th answer. He merely nodded, and continued staring at the stars. Such sadness. I only wish he had been sparred such dispair. He deserved to live his existance with Didyme, but Aro had stolen that from him. He was truly a villian.

Marcus though was the truee problem at the moment. From what Caius told us, Marcus was now running everything, and Aro was nowhere to be found. I was sure about why Marcus was enraged, but not why Aro had vanished. What could compel Aro to disappear, even though he had the perfect opportunity to destroy us?

I am sure he truly despised Evan for what he had done, and he must hate us for his humiliation several years ago. So why would he not stay to at least watch? What could he find interesting enough to turn his attention elsewhere? Or maybe, something was scaring him. Something only he, and myself, were aware of.

I knew now why he ran, but I could only hope he was wrong.

Leah Pov

I kept wondering about that boy ever since I had envisioned him in my mind the day the school was half destroyed. Luckily, this town had prepared an extra center for classes in case the school was rendered useless due to to flooding. I guess it wasn't its inteaded reason for use, but it kept Eve and Alec in school. Evan had to stay near Jane so his gift would keep her aging, and the babies alive.

Geez, what is the big deal about these kids? They are just sacks of meat or likely in this case, crystal, that just take up time. I was glad Seth had finally grown up, so now I only really had myself to worry about. This made everything so much simpler for me. So what if I hadn't imprinted? It just meant I wouldn't be falling all over myself just to keep someone else happy. I didn't need to imprint. No I was just as happy alone.

I felt a tear run down my face, my emotions showing the obvious lie in my words. In truth, I envied every one of them. I had something good going for me at one time, but then Emily... I can't hold it against either of them, but it doesn't make the hurt go away. I was sad, deeply so, because of the fact that out of all the original wolves, back before the whole newborn army thing, and even though imprinting was _supposed_ to be _rare_, I was the only one who hadn't it. It suckled, but as far as anyone else needed to know, I didn't care at all.

I sat there on the couch, sipping coke and watching tv. Well, more like just flipping through channels. I couldn't find anything on that wasn't about romance, love or family these days. What ever happened to all those violent programs, the ones where they had one character that just beat the crap out of everyone? Is this really all that appealed to people these days? Geez!

I threw down the remote, ran outside, and shifted. I just started running. I began to feel how Jacob felt, which wasn't hard. We had shared the same experience, losing someone we love to another, but now, it was really hurting. I saw how the running helped. How turning into just an animal cleared my mind.

I kept running, blocking out Jacob as he tried to talk to me mentally, when suddenly, that boys face appeared again. He was older now, about nine, and his hair reached his shoulders. His eyes were the same emerald color, but they had a much greater depth, and simply radiated wisdom and power. How could someone so young radiate stuff like that? More importantly, why did I keep seing him?

I heard Jacob ask who the kid was.

_Honestly, I have no idea._

_Is he just someone you imagined?_

_I don't know that either. I first saw him when the building fell on me. I felt hopeless, my life ending, and then he appeared, but younger, like four. He made me feel like I should keep fighting, and ever since, I can't stop thinking about him._

_Really? I doubt you have the imagination to create such a handsome dude anyway, so he probably is real. Hahahaha_

_Just shut the fuck up Jacob, this isn't funny._

_I know, I was just kidding. So, any ideas on why ya saw him?_

_No, but I do know one thing._

_What's that?_

_I am going to find him._

I ran deeper and deeper into the woods, blocking out Jacob again. I had no idea where I was heading, just letting the image lead me. I followed it as it lead to where I hoped I would find the child. I prayed it did, but I wasn't sure yet if he was even real, or just a figmant of my imagination.

I kept running, nothing but forest for a long time. Running, running, running. It was so exhilarating. I felt like I could run forever, trying to find this child, and I didn't care if I really did run forever. I eventually found my self, though, in the battle meadow, right in the middle of the night. The clouds were covering the sky, except for one spot where the crescent moon shown through. In the one beam of light, I saw a figure standing.

It was the boy, only, again, he had aged. He was now fourteen, hair reaching his shoulder blades, and eyes now filled with so much knowledge, I felt as if I could live a thousand years, and still know nothing in comparison. He seemed to be transparant, almost like he was just moonlight.

I moved towards him, trying to touch him, but I passed through. He smiled at me, looking with a face that made my entire essence shudder. I felt all the hurt suddenly go away, as if Sam had never shattered my heart.

_We shall meet soon, Leah. I am sorry, but I cannot meet you just yet, for I have yet to be born._ He spoke in my mind.

I turned human, desperate to speak to him, to try and figure out what he meant.

"What do you mean your are not yet born? I see you standing right here!" I exclaimed.

_My soul has come before my body, feeling your despair, and have come to ease it. It will not be long now Leah, so do not fret. We shall meet soon, and we shall be together. Good bye for now, my heavenly wolf._

"Wait!" I yelled, but he began to fade away, leaving me with so many questions, and only a few answers. I knew he was important, and I knew I would care for him, but if he wasn't born yet, how would I find him when he was?

My biggest question, though, was the one I felt as if I already knew. It was just a feeling, like something in the back of my head, telling me the answer, even if he had never actually told me. What was his name?

His name was Gotthold, but i would come to call him Gothy.

Jane Pov

How had my life changed so much? I was once a blissfully happy, pain loving weapon of Aro. Now I am a soon to be mother? How could life take a wider turn?

Of course, just when I feel like I can relax for the first time in months, I feel a massive pain coming from my stomach. Evan quickly picked up on that, and called Carlisle in. He said I must be going into labor.

"Then why do I feel like I'm going to break?" I practically screamed. He didn't answer. Instead, he, and Evan and Rosalie, spent the next six hours with me as I felt my body being broken apart. Suddenly, there was release, and I realized why. There was a whole where my stomach had been, although it quickly reassembled, and I had returned to my normal body form, and two children were wrapped in blankets in Rosalie and Evan's arms. How had they-

"Wow, she was actually out of commision for an hour. I think she's coming too now though." I heard Evan say. I looked up to find him staring at me, a child in his arms. It was a boy, with thick silver hair, deep green eyes, and a look that seemed like he had alot of wisdom and deep powerful love, despite being a new born.

Rosalie showed me the other, a girl with slightly longer silver hair, diamond blue eyes, and a different face than her brother, that shined like the sun. She radiated like a star, powerful enough to burn away any hint or despair or grief.

I felt they were both are warm as their father, but as hard as myself. They were also very smart, and I could tell they would age in a simialr manner to Renesmee. I just prayed now more than ever, if God would even answer a vampire's prayer at all, that the Volturi would never attack. I felt that these children shouldn't know about my past, or anything about I once was.

"Well, Jane, time to name them." Evan said to me. I looked at each of them, wondering what would fit. I remembered a name that meant the sun, which fit the gril perfecly. She shined like the sun

"Sol." I said as I started standing up, still weak from so long without blood.

"The Sun, very nice." Esme said as she looked at thee girl she now had in her arms. She handed her to me with a wink, and moved back to the couch. Carlisle sat down with her, along with Bella, Edward, and Emmet. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stayed with me.

"And the boy?" Alice asked, which I could tell she didn't know. I hadn't decided yet, so she couldn't see. I thought about it. There were a lot of names that meant wisdom, as he appeared to be, even though he was so young, but I didn't like any of them. I considered all the ones that meant loving. he seemed to eminate love and passion in a way even greater than Esme.

"Gotthold." I answered. Bella looked at me oddly at first, but quickly shifted to understanding. It meant deep love, passion that sunk to the deepest part of ones being.

"I like it, but it seems kind of long. Should he have a nickname?" Bella asked.

Leah walked in suddenly. I remebered she was on duty now, so I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Hey guys, is it true that..." She started saying, but froze as she saw the kids. She looked at Sol with a sarcastis smile when she first walked in, but when she saw Gotthold...

Edward Pov

Leah, there is no way this could be happening. Twice now.

_It's him! The child from my mind!_ I heard her think. Her mind then wen completely blank, frozen with only the child's face in her mind. Jacob had done the same thing when he had seen Renesmee. Imprinting on the very young makes you see their entire growth appear before your eyes, and allows you to watch for a moment as they grow up. I had seen this in Jacob's mind, and now I saw it in Leah's.

"Leah! What's up sis? Sis?" Seth tried to get her attention, but she just began moving towards the child.

"What is his name?" she asked.

"Gotthold. We are trying to think of a nickname that's shorter though." Jane answered. She began to move like she was afraid, but relaxed as she saw Leah only motioning to hold the child.

"Gothy." she said. Every head in the room turned to her, staring with disbelief. I looked into her mind, finding the name had been given to her by the child before he was even born. He had given her hope by appearing before he was even born, if only as a spirit. How?

"Gothy? Hmm... I like it." Evan said as he stared at Leah. He quickly looked at me, confirming he hadd been listening too, and nodded very slightly. I nodded back, and we both turned back to Leah.

"Hello little Gothy." Leah said as she held the child, a tear running down her cheek as she smiled. The child opened it eyes, as he had already show sped aging, and smiled at her.

I looked over to see Sol being held by rosalie again, and she too smiled at Rose. It wouldn't be long before both were older in body, but I hoped it wouldn't be as fast as Renesmee. That had almost given me whiplash by the sheer speed. She had gone from little girl, to angry teen, and mature adult so fast, it almost hurt.

Still, I figured since they were technically full vampire, just two different kinds, it wouldn't have the same effect.

five months later.

Leah Pov

I found why Jacob enjoyed Renesmee's youth almost as much as her fully grown. At this point, Gothy was only about four and a half years old in appearance, as was Sol, but they could both speak perfectly. Sol was very strong, and was the more powerful of the two. Gothy,on the other hand, was immensly intelligent, and very wise, despite only being two months old. He always knew the right thing to say or do. How was something not even Edward could fathom, despite being able to read both their minds.

Anyway, I saw why he liked it because I became his personal babysitter immediately, which meant I was always near him, and even got to take on his first hunting trip. He was just like his father, from what Jane told me, because he didn't just drink the animals, he ate the entire thing. Still he shared with me and his sister if it was big enough. He was very vocal too, always speaking his mind, but not when he thought it might offend someone.

Sol, on the other hand, never spoke. She could talk because she often wrote down what she wanted to say, but not once had she ever said a single word. Hell, she never even breathed out her mouth.

We had gotten word recently from Caius, who had taken one last chance at observing the Volturi, and it wasn't good. Their army had expanded to over a hundred fifty. We had an advantage when Caius first told us, but now... It was honestly hopeless. There was no real chance against such a large army, comprised mostly of gifted vampires, most of which were also still newborns. We had taken on big odss before, but this was just too much.

It got even worse because he also said they were officially done. This meant they would come very soon. I had been fully prepared to fight, but that wasn't where I woould be. Which leads me to where I am now.

I had been sent two weeks ago off, as far from Forks as I could get. The VOlturi didn't know about the kids yet, so my job was to run with them, and hide them. Right now, we were somewhere in northern New York, heading South. I ahd run as fast and long as I could each day, keeping the kids on my back.

Right now they were both asleep, and it was night time so i would have to stop soon to rest. I had been running for the last four days on this pass, and needed to take a break. I wished I could have still been back in Forks, preparing for the fight, but I had a job, and I would not let them down. I would get away, far from the eyes of the Volturi. I just hope they call me soon so I can return and be with them all.

That all depends though, on whether or not they win.

Carlisle Pov

Leah was far away now. All our allies had gathered with us. We now had a total of ninety eight warriors to fight this battle which would not be stopped this time. I knew Marcus would not even try to find an excuse to destroy us, and with Aro still missing from what Caius told me, Marcus no longer had him holding him back.

We had all prepared, having Eve and Evan at the front. Eve could magnify anyone's powers as long as she touched them, and Evan could copy that himself. We had set so when the battle began, Eve would be touching Bella, Jane and Alec, giving us our best chance. This would make Bella's shield impervious to any gift, Alec capable of shattering them with their own senses, and jane able to keep them as far away from our center as possible. It was a great defense, but it had one problem.

We didn't know what their gifts were. We only knew that most of their gifts would not aid them in thsi fight, but I was sure they found several very powerful people. I just prayed the reason Aro ran would not come true. If it did, I prayed that we would not be the reason, but the Volturi's actions were.

We stood together in the meadow, preparing for the battle to come. Alice and Evan had seen that in a few minutes, they would appear here. They would wish to talk first, but that wouldn't stop them. it didn't matter what we said this time, they would still fight.

I took a deep breathe, and caught the scent of the Volturi. I also smelled many newborns, and soon after, Marcus stepped out of the forest coming towards us. He had the guard right behind him, followed by the lower members, and then the massive group of newborns behind them. Evan touched my hand.

_Most are just empaths and minor telepaths. Some are just physically strong. However, there are four we should worry about, as well aas two more that could be trouble as well. One is telekintic to an immense level, another is a firestarter. One is siren, and another is a shade._ He said in my mind.

Telekinetic and firestarter are obvious, but the other two were a bit puzzling.

_A siren can either charm you with there voice, or create a powerful sonic wave with it. A shade can create illusions, but only ones of your darkest fears. he other two I mentioned are called tamers. They have the main control over the army, having the power to control others who are weak minded. Those two we should take out first, and the rest will simply fall apart. Hopefully at least._ He explained. I sighed bit, knowing that was a both good and bad news.

Good because it meant most fo them were simply gifted socially. badd because the few that had gifts that would help were very powerful ones. This would definitely get messy.

"Hello Carlisle, and Caius. I see you have brought your mutts again. I must say, though, they are quite obedient. Listening to every command. Too bad that one tried to escape. She could have witness us destroy you, but I guess she will miss out. At least the two children with her didn't sufffer." Marcus said. All of us became even stiller than before. I heard Evan and Jane growl angrily.

"What are you talking about Marcus? We are all here." I toldd him, hoping to call his bluff. I turned to Edward, who looked just as angry as Jane and Evan. It was true.

"Well, maybe this will refresh your mind Carlisle." He said. He pulled a tuft of greyish fur from his ccloak, and threw it across the meadow. He then pulled out a small pink skirt and a dark blood red t-shirt. Gotthold and Sol's clothes. He threw them on top of the fur. Seth, Evan and Jane ran towards the pile. Several of the newborns flinched, but stayed put.

They sniffed the pieces of clothing and fur. I saw their eyes fill with rage. However, they still return to the line, but no they were filled with anger. I could tell from the way Edward looked at me. Evan touched my hand again.

_He didn't see them, but he did have them killed. These are what that pig's servants brought back. This is all that remains of them. I wish I could have seen it coming, but they are invisible to Alice and I's sight._ He told me.

_We shall avenge them._ I thought. He nodded, a dark smirk playing across his face.

"I would love to talk, but, unlike Aro, I don't have much really to say. We have come here to eliminate you. Nothing more. If you truly want a reason, it is either for associating with wolves, revealing our secret to humans, or creating halfbreeds. I personally couldn't care less how you want to describe it because you shall all burn soon anyway." Marcus told us. He signaled to the group behind him, and all but six of the newborns sprung forward, attacking.

Even though they were newborns, they were still suceptible to Alec's power. They suddenly clapsed their ears, and began writhing in pain. Alec was making every one of their senses so strong, even the slightest sensation hurt. THe wolves moved forward, and began ripping each of them apart. Marcus had obviously not seen this coming, but he didn't look worried.

In the battle, which we quickly joined in the ripping and burning of the newborns, we quickly returned to our place in line. The wolves began to fall back, but suddenly they all turned in horror. We all watched as six ofr the wolves, newly turned, were floating in the air, their thorats appearing to constricted.

We stared, and even though Bella's gift should have protected them, the telekinetic vampire quickly twisted his raised hand, and we all heard a sickening snap. The nine wolves dropped to the ground, dead. Sam and the original pack had returned to their ranks, but all the new wolves, the ones that had come after the last encounter with the Volturi, were charging. I knew Sam must be trying to stop them, but it was too late.

The siren, firestarter and shade quickly join the telekinetic and made short work of the wolves. We all stared in horror. How could they be so powerful?

"You see Carlisle, your precious wolves aren't so great after all. Now you only have about nine left. Oh well. Finish them." he said. The remaining Volturi guard charged, and we met them head on.

Seth Pov

Tanya and I took on the left half, mostly consisting of guard members I didn't really know of. Paul, Embry, Collin, and Brady joined us, as well as Tanya coven. I bit into on of them as they tried to lunge at Tanya, and bit down harder and harder until he split into two. Tanya quickly burned him, and punched into another, knocking him to the ground where Embry and Paul ripped him in multiple pieces.

We ripped apart the entire left side, ending most of these long lived vampires' miserable existance. However, they were not who I wanted. I wanted Marcus. He had had Leah, Sol and Gothy killed. For that, I would make sure he burns slowly.

Tanya and I looked at each other, and the others followed as we charged for Marcus. I got so close I already taste his cold flesh. I lunged, my teeth exposed, and I came down to bite into the bastard, when I felt my body freeze. I hung there in the air, frozen in place. I was then lifted into the air, farther and farther up.

_Seth!_ Paul and Embry shouted in their minds.

"SETH!" Tanya screamed. I felt my throat become constricted, my breathing become difficult. I fought as long as I could. I saw tanya lifted in the air with me, only she was completely still, her body motionless next to me. I tried to reach a paw to her, and she was trying to do the same.

I saw her begin to crack. That bastard was crushing her! I tried to growl, but I couldn't even whimper. She smiled at me, and she cracked more and more. Then, I looked down to see the one holdin g us in the air, that tele-somthing, was standing next to some sort of pyro user. I realize exactly what would happen next. I fought harder and harder, listening as Tanya cracked more and more. I couldn't move anymore though. I was s0o weak.

I couldn't hear anyone on thee ground anymore. All I could see was Tanya, her face smiling at me. She cracked one more time, and shattered into dust, just as my eyes closed for the last time.

Carlisle Pov

I watched as Seth and Tanya died, togeether in the air. The firestarter burned every body so far, and he quickly burned away the dust that remained of Tanya, along with Seth's body. I wanted to stop it, but I had no way to get to them before it happened. The guards attacking our original family made it hard to move. We eventually defeated them, but not soon enough. I saw Jasper grow wide eyed, and enraged as he saw Seth lay on the ground. Emmet and Edward shared in his rage, but only Edward acted rationally. They both charged forward towards the enemy responsible. They were both quickly knock aside.

Then, I stared in horror as Paul and Embry were raised, just liek Seth adn the other wolves had been. I wanted to charge and stop him, but he had made a barrier around him. We could not get close. Renesmee ended her fighting, and charged at the barrier. Somehow, she went straight through it. She can break through mental barriers, of course. She came straight up to the telekinetic, grabbed his head, and ripped it clean off. She pulled out a lighter, ingnited him, and ran back to Jacob. Now the Volturi was down to it's thre remaining weapons, and we still had most of our family left. We had done it.

I was going to move towards Evan and Eve to askk them what to do now, hoping we couldd agree on a plan, when I became surrounded by darkness. I saw a mirror appear in front of me. I look at the image of myself inside, and jerked away. My eyes were red.

I looked around me, and found many people lying around me, dead and pale. Edward walked up to me from the darkness.

"You are a monster. You spoke of being righteous, in only eating animals. You make me sick." he said, before disappearing. I felt my heart crack.

Esme appeared next to me, her face full of tears.

"Why Carlisle? Why!" she screamed. She pointed down to the bodies, and then ran off back into the darkness.

I fell to the ground, and into despair. What had I done?

Edward Pov

That stupid shade was at work. He had all but Jacob of the wolves under her spell, as well as Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Emmet was fighting with the firestarter, and the siren was combating Evan, Eve, Jane and Alec. Renesmee was with me and Bella trying to bring the others to their senses, but it was no use. They were trapped until she let them go, or she died. We turned, charged. We fought, trying to destroy the siren, but she was powerful, her voice destroy everything every time she opened her mouth.

It was impossiblee, like trying to kill a ghost. We couldn'get get close enough. I kept trying to hear her thoughts for some sort of aid, but it was all jsut chaos. Evan couldn't steal her gift because he said he has to be able to see the part of the mind the gift was used in. Her mind was just too chaotic, making it impossible for him to lock onto the part of her mind that used her gift.

Suddenly, she let out a massive screech, louder than any her others, and I felt everything crack just bit. Everyone hit the ground, and all the vampires had cracks, while Jacob, Renesmee, Evan and Eve hald their ears.

"Now do you see. You cannot win. We are the law. Now you shall die." Marcus said as he stood over us. the siren began to warm herself up for one last screech, but stopped when she caught wind of something. I breathed, and smelled a familiar scent. Leah, Gotthold and Sol!

They flew out of the woods, landing on the firestarter. Leah grabbed him by the head, jerk sideway, and ripped his head off before he even got a chanceto react. Gotthold jumped off her back, ran towards the Shade. He wouldn't be able to fight her though, he was still to young.

He grabbed onto her, but was quickly kiccked off. He stood up, stared at her with his green eyes, which begun to swirl, like the wind. He put one hand out, and a green swirling orb appeared around him. It was the air, but so toghtly compacted, it was perfectly solid. The shade jumped at him, and I learned it wasn't just solid, it was sharp.

She hit the wall, and was ripped apart by it. She was literally shredded by the air circling around the child. The others starting coming to. Renesmee rushed up with her lighter and burned the dust pile that was once the shade.

We still had the siren, though, and most of us were incapacitated by her last screech. Now she looked to be coming out of the shock, and was breathing deeply in, preparing another screech. Sol jumped in front of her.

Sol never said a word, ever, and we now know why. She opened her mouth, and out came a sound so wonderful, I felt like my entire body was healed in an instant. Then she turned to face the siren, and a completely different sound came out. It was similar to a sonic boom, but somewhere along the lines of six times louder. The siren shuddered, and shattered from the force. The trees behind her snapped like twigs and fell to the ground.

We had won, and it was all thanks to Leah and the children.

I looked at them, found they were hurt, injured obviously, but were long since healed. Sol had the hem of her skirt shredded, and Gotthold had no shirt on. Leah looked extremely tired. They must have had to run, and Marcus was fooled into thinking they had died.

I looked to find Marcus. He was at the back of our former line. Caius was in his hand. He twisted hard, and broke his head clean off.

"CAIUS!" I heard Carlisle yell, but he wasn't quick enough. He was already burning before he reached Cauis.

Caius started laughing as Carlisle held him.

"This isn't over." He said between laughs.

"Your army is-"

"Half my army." he said. I stared in horror. I felt another hundred or so minds appear behind me. I turned to find another hundred vampire newborns behind us. We were finished.

Carlisle Pov

We all returned to our former line, prepared for the worst. Marcus headed back to the front of his army, laughing the whole time. he had doubled up, having another of each of those powerful gifts here too. I knew we wouldn't survive anothe rwave. I closed my eyes, and readied myself for death.

They started charging towards us.

"STOP!" I heard a loud, yet very young voice yell so loud, they must of heard it in Forks. We all turned to find Aro standing next to two cloaked figures. Their entire bodies were concealed, only their mouths visibal, their eyes covered by binds.

"Who are you to stop our fight?" Marcus questioned. He must want death very badly.

"SILENCE FOOL!" The other spoke. She was a girl, but still just as young. Aro stood next to them, his head lowered in repect.

"Why should- " one of the newborns started, but was suddenly disintegrated, nothing but dust. I turned to find the girl had revealed a small part of her eye, lifting a part of her bind, but lowered it back.

"Marcus, co leader of the Voltur. Are you the reason for the creation of this large army of newborns?" the boy asked.

"Yes, why?" Marcus answered, frightened now.

"Then you are in violation of one of our laws. Noone, not even the Volturi, can create so many. It is a sign of creating either a civilization, or war. We do not allow either!" the girl said.

"But I was just-"

"Marcus, it is over. You have lost." Aro interrupted him.

"YOU TRAITOR!" he screamed, and charged towards him. He shared the same fate as the other one.

"I am sorry, but all of you must now be destroyed. All those made by Marcus of the Volturi, good bye." the girl said. She removed her blinds completely. I can't explain what happened next, only that there was a sudden burst of light as she opened her eyes, and when it disappeared, the entire army was gone.

"I guess I must start my collection over now." Aro said.

"Thank you, again. We may not have made it in time to stop that cazed man if you had not come to warn us." the boy said.

"Tell me, what shall become of the Cullens?" Aro asked.

"They have broken no laws, and therefore are free to return home. Good bye, and thank you once more Aro." the girl said, adn they disappeared in a flash of light.

"I suppose this means I must start my collection over again. Pity, they were such a nice group too." Aro said.

"Aro, what is going on?" I asked.

"Well, to tell the truth, I hoped we could try and settle this like we did last time. A simple arguement, we talk some more, we are proved wrong, and we go home. No damage done. However, when marcus started... this, I knew I had to do something. I was not going to risk being the target of the Judges' anger, so i went to them, told them what was going on, and brought them here. I am sorry I could not stop it from the start, but even the Judges can't move at light speed. Regardless of how it may seem..." he answered, motioning to the disappating light from where the judges stood.

"Why? Were you trying to aid us?" i asked. By now everyone left had gotten nhext to me, while the pack circled Aro, who was now standing in the middle of the field.

"Yes, and no. I could not stand by and let you be destroyed, at least not without a good reason. However, I also was trying to keep suspiscion of me, as I knew the Judges would come after us eventually, so I made sure I wasn't the target of their anger. Again." he answered.

I figured from Edward's expression he was telling the truth, so I went on to the enxt pressing matter. How did Leah get back so fast?

"Leah, we thought you and the children were dead." I told her. She looked surprissed, but then saw the pieces of clothing and fur in the center of the field, and sighed.

"Almost. They somehow found us. About a day ago, when we were mo0ving through lower New York. They nearly got us, but we managed to get away." she answered.

"New York! How did you get here so fast in one day?" I asked.

"Well, Gothy here can control the air, and because of that, he made it so I could move without any resistance. You would be surprised how fast you can move without any friction at all." she answered. I turned to the young Gotthold. He simply smiled, and flashed his teeth. She rubbed hi shair, and picked him up, putting im on her back.

Little Sol stuck her hands up to Jacob, wanting him to pick her up too. He happily abliged.

"You got one set of lungs on ya kid." He said. She smiled widely, closing her eyes while she did. She opened her mouth, and a very beautiful sound came out. We all felt our weariness, our battle fatigue if you will, and all our distress melt away.

"Like father, like daughter." Renesmee joked, but she was right. She was just like her father. She could sooth even the darkest of moods with her voice. Now we knew why she didn't talk. She saved her voice for when it was needed.


End file.
